La Clave Para Conquistarte
by BraBriefCordoba
Summary: Bra y Goten,se habían vuelto mejores amigos luego de que Trunks se fuera al extranjero.Por algunos hechos ajenos a ellos,deben fingir que son marido y mujer. Por esto, ambos, se dan cuenta de muchas cosas. B&G P
1. Extraños sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO N°1: Extraños sentimientos…**

Un muchacho ansioso, se encontraba en el parque. "Plaza España", así se llamaba. Era un buen punto de reunión.

Una joven, muy hermosa, llegó de atrás tapándole los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- Preguntó riendo.

-Mmm… ¿Será la chica más linda de toda la ciudad?-

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Dijo soltándolo.

Él, se dio vuelta para poder abrazarla.

-¡Bra! ¿Cómo estás, princesa?-

B: -¿Cómo crees? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi Príncipe Goten!- Exclamó dándole un regalo.

G: -¡Gracias! ¿Qué será?- (Abriéndolo)-¡Oh Dios! ¿Ilusiones de Richard Bach? ¡Eres increíble!- (Abrazándola nuevamente).

B: -Vi como mirabas ese libro el otro día. ¡Parecías enamorado!-

G: -¡Eres genial! ¿Lo sabías?-

B: -Siempre lo dices…-

G: -Te has hecho algo en el cabello. ¿Cierto?-

B: -Sí. No sólo debía verme bonita para ti, esta noche cenaré con "Ale"…- Suspiró con los ojos brillantes.

G: (Fastidiado) –Ya veo. ¿Por eso no querías salir conmigo? ¡Qué buena hermanita tengo! ¿Qué clase de persona deja a su sensual mejor amigo tirado por su… Digamos, "novio"?-

B: -¡Oye! ¡No seas así! Me haces sentir mal… No es mi culpa, él insistió bastante. Además, este sábado saldremos. ¿No te conformas?-

G: -No. Pero ya veré cómo vengarme de ti…- Reprochó.

Luego de hablar un rato y divertirse al aire libre, ambos se despidieron, ya que, era un día de semana y había responsabilidades que cumplir.

Esa noche, Bra se encontraba muy ansiosa. La cita era en una casa frente a la playa, cuyo único dueño, un acaudalado hijo único, era "Alessandro". No era casualidad que Goten se viera celoso ante él. El mismo, era europeo. Cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes con vetas caoba; 1.85 de alto, contextura atlética y, multimillonario. Heredero de una de las marcas de autos más conocidas de Italia. Era el hombre que cualquier muchacha pudiese desear.

La joven saiyajin, comenzaba a subir la escalera que llevaba a la inmensa residencia. El firmamento se veía de lujo desde allí arriba. Al llegar, pudo oler un dulce perfume proveniente de su amado. Él, estaba ahí, radiante, impecable. Llevaba una rosa en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

B: -Vaya…- Dijo emocionada al ver una cena romántica rodeada de velas, pero sobre todo, al ver a su querido.

A: -Esto es para ti, preciosa.- (Entregándole la flor) –Me dejas sin habla con tanta belleza.- Decía con un inevitable acento.

B: -Lo sé… Tú tampoco te ves tan mal.- Mencionaba arrogante.

Entonces, los tórtolos, comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban.

A: -Oye…- (Tomando su mano) –Hay… Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho. ¿Sabes?- (Inquieto)

B: -¿Qué es? Te noto nervioso…-

A: -En cuanto este año termine, debo viajar a Italia…-

B: -¿De vacaciones? ¿De nuevo?-

A: -No exactamente…- Dijo tristemente. –Mi padre no está bien. Él quiere que me encargue de la compañía.-

B: -Pero… ¿Te vas a vivir allá? ¿Para siempre?- Replicó con los ojos llenos de melancolía.

A: -¿Tú me extrañarás si me voy?-

B: -¿Qué si te extrañaré? No podría seguir con vida…- Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caerle. -¿No puede encargarse alguien más de eso?-

A: -Si tú fueras mi esposa, podrías ir conmigo…-

B: -¿Qué? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-

De pronto, sacó del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja. La abrió mostrándosela, era un anillo.

A: -¿Quieres casarte conmigo para jamás separarnos? Ti amo, Bra.-

B: (Sonriente, se levantó de la silla) -¡Sí, sí, sí!-

Alessandro, también se puso de pie para colocarle el anillo. Acto seguido, la tomó dulcemente del rostro y la besó.

Era martes por la mañana. Goten, aún dormía cuando un insistente timbre lo despertó.

G: -¿Quién es?- Preguntó entre bostezos desde el portero eléctrico.

B: -¡YO!-

G: -Ahí bajo… ¿Qué hora es?-

B: -¡Las 06:30! ¡Traje donas!-

Luego de despejarse con agua, el joven moreno dejó entrar a su amiga.

G: -Mi despertador no suena hasta dentro de una hora.-

B: -¡Lo siento! Es que, estoy muy feliz.- Decía sonriente.

G: -¿Y a qué se debe tanto alboroto?-

B: -¡Mira!- Exclamó mostrando su anillo.

Goten, se había sorprendido bastante. Aunque le costaba un poco creerlo. No podía articular palabra.

G: -¿Es lo que yo creo que es?- Decía nervioso.

B: -¡Sí! ¡Voy a casarme! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yo casada? Es… Es simplemente hermoso…-

G: -¿Cuándo te lo pidió?-

B: -Anoche. Aunque…-(Dubitativa)

G: -¿Qué?-

B: -Nos mudaremos a Italia. Así que, la boda será antes de diciembre.-

G: -¡Diciembre! ¡Pero si estamos a Mayo!- Dijo algo enfadado. –No puedes irte, Bra. Primero Trunks y ahora tú. No me puedes dejar.-

B: -No te dejo. Tú y yo hablaremos siempre. No es como en la época en que sólo había cartas y, éstas llegaban a caballo, tardando varios meses. Hoy, la tecnología te permite estar cerca de personas aunque estén al otro lado del mundo. Además, vendré de vez en cuando y, supongo que tú también me visitaras.- (Sonriendo)

Era extraño, el joven Son, no parecía contento con la idea. Realmente, él no se sintió bien con la noticia. Más allá de la tristeza que le provocaba que su mejor amiga se marchara lejos, algo había en su interior. Un sentimiento un poco más profundo. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué sintió un enorme temor al saber que la perdería para siempre? ¿Para siempre? Pero, según Bra, ellos se verían en visitas y se mantendrían en contacto por redes sociales constantemente. Sin embargo, algo estaba ahí, queriendo salir a flote.

Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de procesar todo aquello que sintió. Su estómago era un desastre.

B:-¿Será acaso que no te pone feliz que vaya casarme? ¿Por qué?- Mencionaba triste.

G: -No es eso… Es que… Es difícil de explicar…-

Él, no podía mirarla. Hacía todo lo posible por esquivar esa mirada azul que le suplicaba aprobación. Para Bra, no fue fácil que su hermano partiera. Por eso, se refugió en Goten y, él hizo lo mismo. Las personalidades de los hermanos Brief, eran muy parecidas. Aunque, obviamente, un hombre y una mujer son muy distintos. No obstante, ellos compartían muchas cualidades y reseñas propias de cada uno. Razón por la cual, la pequeña Saiyajin, necesitaba, y mucho, que su mejor amigo le brindara ese apoyo que un hermano podía darle. Pero, no recibió nada.

B: -Okey…- Dijo muy triste, pero entendiendo la situación. Bueno, al menos eso creía. –Te dejaré a solas, para que proceses todo esto. No quiero que te enojes conmigo. ¿Sí? Yo no podría casarme si tú no lo apruebas. Después de todo, eres como mi segundo hermano…- Finalizó sonriendo, para luego retirarse.

G:-¿Qué me sucede?- Pensaba en voz alta. –No quiero que te vayas, Bra. Sin ti no sé qué haría…-

P: -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Italia?!-

B: -No me digas que tú también te enojarás conmigo…- Replicó triste.

P: -No. Bueno, odio un poco a Ale por llevarse a mi mejor amiga lejos. Pero, sé que él es tu felicidad, por lo tanto, me pone muy contenta la noticia. ¡Eso sí! ¡Me aprovecharé de ti para recorrer toda Europa a costa tuya! Serás el doble de rica de lo que eres ahora. No todos los días se tiene una mejor amiga que se casa con un magnate europeo.- Presumía.

B: -Jajaja. ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Debemos seguir planeando la fiesta de tu tío.-

P: -¿Estás seguro que él no lo sabe?-

B: -¡Ni enterado! No sospecha nada.-

P: -Oye, y por cierto. ¿Qué sorpresa piensas darle ese día?-

B: -Como tú lo dijiste, es sorpresa. No puedo decírtelo ni a ti.- Mencionaba muy contenta. –"Si Pan se llegara a enterar, estoy segura que no iría. Lo mejor será guardar el secreto." No te apures, sólo faltan algunos días para que te enteres. Quiero acompañarte a elegir la ropa. Necesito que estés bien bonita.- Finalizó.

"–_Me tuviste tanto tiempo cerca de ti. ¿Recién ahora tienes la valentía de aceptar lo que sientes por mí? ¡Claro! Sabes que vas a perderme y sólo así reaccionas. ¡Típico de hombres!-_

_G: -¿Bra? ¿Eres tú la que habla?-_

_B: -Sí. Es una lástima… ¡Adiós!- Dijo desvaneciendo."_

G: -¡Bra!- Decía mientras despertaba de una horrible pesadilla. -¿Fue un sueño? ¿Lo que siento por ti? ¿Qué siento por ti, Bra? ¿Qué?- Gritaba ofuscado, mientras golpeaba la pared.


	2. Punzadas en el corazón

**Capítulo N°2: Punzadas en el corazón…**

¿Puede el corazón acaso volverse de un día para el otro hacia otro corazón? Goten, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Él, que se creía Don Juan; él, que creía tener todo calculado. Una sola vez había amado, sin embargo, por su cobardía la dejó ir. No era posible. ¿Enamorado? ¿Y de Bra? ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿De qué capítulo se había perdido? Sí, ellos prácticamente pasaban todos los días juntos. Compartían muchas cosas. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no antes de que ella conociera a "Ale"? Ale… ¿Ale? ¡Ale! ¡Alessandro Valenti! ¿Qué tenía ese intruso que él no tuviera? ¡Claro! ¡Millones! Pero, Bra no era así. Jamás se fijaría en un hombre sólo por su dinero. Ella… Ella era la perfección. Bueno, a los ojos de Goten. Era dulce, divertida, alegre, sofisticada, bonita. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran un océano de ternura en el cual él se ahogaba cada vez que lo miraba. Ella era…

-Hermosa…- Pensaba Goten en voz alta.

P: -¿Hablando solo? –Decía su sobrina, apareciendo por detrás de él. Ellos se habían citado en un bar.

G: -¿Eh? ¡Oh, lo siento! Hola, niña.-

P: -¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así?- (Enfadada)

G: -Lo hago sólo por molestarte…- (Reía) –No sabía con quién hablar. ¿Sabes? Algo extraño me está pasando…-

P: -¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Qué te sucede?-

G: -¿Te enteraste lo de Bra?-

P: -¡Claro! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

G: -Ni yo sé… Desde que me enteré, no he pegado un ojo. Y, hasta sueño cosas extrañísimas.-

P: -¿Cómo qué?-

G: -Pues… -Decía un poco ruborizado. – Estamos juntos y, siempre terminamos huyendo de la boda, los dos solos…-

P: (Riendo, casi a carcajadas) -¡¿En serio?! Jajaja. ¡Estás loco!-

G: -¡No te rías! No es mi culpa… Creo que me he enamorado de Bra…- Mirando tristemente el suelo.

P: -Escucha, no creo que estés enamorado, como tú dices. Sólo estás algo celoso de que ella vaya a casarse. Porque, 'casualmente', éstos sentimientos surgen ahora con la gran noticia. No es más que un celo ingenuo de amigos. En serio. Nadie se enamora de un día para el otro. Eso, es algo que lleva mucho tiempo…- Cuando terminó de hablar, Goten, pudo notar como su mirada cambió. Hablar de eso la ponía muy mal.

G: -¿Alguna vez tú te enamoraste? ¿Cómo es que sabes diferenciar?-

P: -Prefiero no hablar de eso. No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa…- Mencionó angustiada.

******FLASHBACK******

Pan, se encontraba acostada en la cama, con la cabeza en el regazo de Videl.

La joven saiyajin, lloraba amargamente y sin consuelo, mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de consolarla.

P: -¿Por qué, mamá? ¡Yo lo amo! ¡No es justo!- Decía tapándose el rostro para no mostrar su humillación.

Vd: -No llores, pequeña. Yo estaré siempre para ti. Eres muy joven aún. Ya verás que conseguirás a alguien mejor. Alguien que valore enormemente todo lo que tienes para dar…- Al decir esto, no podía evitar sollozar un poco. Le partía el alma ver a su niña tan mal.

P: -¡Pero yo no quiero a alguien mejor! ¡Yo lo quiero a él! ¿Qué hice mal, mami? Sólo le di lo mejor de mí y me dejó. ¡Me dejó! ¡¿Por qué?!- Cada palabra que intentaba decir, se estancaba con su dolor. Era difícil hablar así. Sólo podía sentir punzadas en el corazón. Las rosas se habían marchitado, convirtiéndose sólo en tallos llenos de espinas que se clavaban en todo su cuerpo, aunque, dolían mucho más las que llevaba clavadas en el alma.

Videl, también sentía como si una parte de su corazón se rompiese. Era tan dificultoso ver a su hija en ese estado.

******FLASHBACK******

P: -"Lo mejor será olvidarme de ti para siempre…"- Pensó recordando.

"-Sólo estás algo celoso de que ella vaya a casarse. No es más que un celo ingenuo de amigos. -"

Meditaba Goten mientras acomodaba su corbata. Estaba casi listo para salir con su mejor amiga. Era sábado por la noche y, se encontraba bastante ansioso.

G: -¿Celos? ¿Pueden ser celos? Siempre fui bastante celoso, pero…- Un mensaje de texto lo había sacado de sus murmuraciones.

_"¡Estoy afuera!_

_De: Bra :3" _(Así la tenía agendada.)

Al abrir la puerta, quedó prendado de ella. Se veía fabulosa, con un vestido strapless negro, corto y, con bolados al final, los mismos, de color rojo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y, un maquillaje de noche que resaltaba la belleza de su mirada.

G: -¡Vaya! ¿Iremos a una fiesta o a una entrega de premios?-

B: -Me veo bonita, ¿Verdad?-

G: -Demasiado diría yo…-

B: -¡Es cierto! Antes de ir, tengo que pasar por mi casa a buscar una cosa…-

G: -¿No vienes de allí? ¿Qué debes buscar?-

B: -¡Vengo de la peluquería! Tú sólo acompáñame, sin discutir. ¿Sí?-

Una vez en la C.C., ambos chicos entraron. Estaba bastante oscuro en la sala.

Una luz se encendió, dejando ver una multitud de gente gritando:

-¡SORPRESA!-

G: -¿Qué es esto?- Exclamaba mirando a Bra.

B: (Abrazándolo) -¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Goten, había quedado realmente sorprendido. Todos los presentes, comenzaron a saludarlo. Luego de eso, la fiesta había comenzado. Había un DJ, y, comida por doquier. Era genial.

G: -¿Puedo saber de quién fue la genial idea?- Preguntaba a las dos chicas que más quería.

P: -Pues, de las dos. ¡No queríamos que fuera un cumpleaños cualquiera!-

B: -Y, además, falta una gran sorpresa.- Mencionaba intrigante y sonriente.

G: -¿Otra? ¡Son de lo mejor ustedes!- Dijo abrazándolas.

El bello momento, se vio frustrado por un invitado no deseado.

A: -¡Ey Goten! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Decía muy simpático.

Goten, lo observó un momento, de arriba a abajo. Quería intimidarlo.

G: -Gracias…- Soltó indiferente.

Después de un rato de divertirse o, rabiarse, en el festejo, Bra, algo frenética, reunió a sus dos mejores amigos, cerca de la escalera. Ellos, se encontraban de espaldas a la misma.

B: -Bueno, creo que han estado esperando bastante por la sorpresita. ¿O me equivoco?-

G: -Ya déjate de intrigas, Brief. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?-

B: -Pues…- Decía mirando con los ojos resplandecientes a la persona que bajaba los escalones.- Ahí está…-

Los muchachos Son, se dieron vuelta. Vaya sorpresa se llevaron.

Goten, realmente se sintió extasiado. Era…

G: -¡Trunks!- Gritó para luego correr a abrazarlo.

Pan, por su parte, al darse vuelta, no supo distinguir realidad y sueño.

P: -Trunks…- Murmuró amargamente. Su corazón, parecía a punto de estallar. Y el tiempo, se había detenido para ella. Quiso irse en ese instante, pero su amiga, la detuvo, teniéndola de los hombros.

B: -No te vayas, por favor.- Le dijo al oído.

Luego de saludar al agasajado, Trunks, miró a Pan un momento. Esbozó una sonrisa, que no le fue devuelta y, se acercó a ella. Lentamente, besó su mejilla. Ella, a pesar de que Bra la sostenía, no podía moverse. Tampoco quería llorar, por esto, hacía todo lo posible para retener sus lágrimas.

T: -Hola…- Dijo en un tono cálido y feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Pan, no dijo nada y, sin pensarlo, se soltó de su victimaria, para luego huir lo más lejos que pudo.


	3. ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros?

**CAPÍTULO N°3: ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros?**

**-Cuatro años antes.-**

Pan, estaba sentada en la barra de un pub. Tomaba una cerveza, sola, cuando a su lado, se sentó Trunks.

P: -¿Por qué esa cara? Creí que no vendrías y me pedí un trago…-

T: -Creo que mi fin ha llegado…- Contestaba afligido. –Una cerveza, por favor.- Le pedía al cantinero.

P: -¡Qué trágico! Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasa?-

T: -Voy a casarme.-

P: -¡Deja de bromear!-

T: -Ojalá fuera chiste. Mi madre y sus ocurrencias…-

P: -¿Estás hablando en serio?- Preguntaba abatida.

T: -Nuestros padres insistieron demasiado. Aunque, creo que tienen razón. No queda bien que una jovencita ande tanto tiempo con un hombre sin estar casada. Bueno, eso es lo que dice mi madre…-

P: -Pero, tú no la amas. ¿Cierto?-

T: -A estas alturas, no sé si el amor existe. Quizá, ya llegó mi tiempo. No soy un muchachito que puede vivir la vida loca. Ya es hora de establecerme y dar rumbo a mi vida.-

P: -¡Oye! ¿Eres tú Trunks? ¿Qué clase de experimento te hicieron para que hables de esa manera?- Bromeaba, sin embargo, al joven Brief, se le notaba la mirada perdida. La misma, estaba llena de dudas y cuestionamientos. Entonces, Pan, entendió que le hablaba en serio. Al parecer, él iba a formalizar con la mujer que ella detestaba: Marron. Ellos, no salían formalmente. Trunks, sólo la utilizaba para divertirse y, tal vez aparentar en algún evento. La presión que caía sobre ellos, era demasiada.

Pan, sin embargo, hacía poco más de un año que se encontraba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Y, esta noticia, fue como patada en el hígado.

Al salir de la cantina, fueron a una plaza cercana. No estaban borrachos, sólo algo desinhibidos.

Ambos, se sentaron en las hamacas.

P:-No puedo creer que vayas a casarte con esa… Con Marron.- Dijo, procurando no insultarla.

T: -En momentos como éste, quisiera irme muy lejos. Ella, sinceramente me da igual, pero, tú sabes cómo son los medios. Están todo el tiempo acosando y, eso a mi madre le pesa mucho. Supongo que no me queda de otra…-

Pan, lo miró abrumada.

P: -Tú no puedes casarte…- Dijo mirando las estrellas.

T: -Lo sé. No será lo mismo…-

P: -No, no es por eso…- (Poniéndose de pie y caminando un poco)

T: -¿Por qué entonces?- (Siguiéndola)

P: -Porque…- Entonces, la joven volvió la mirada hacia él y, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Afligida, se refugió en sus brazos. Trunks, la abrazó tiernamente.

T: -Oye, ¿Qué sucede, Pan?- Preguntaba, aún abrazándola.

P: -¡Yo te amo, Trunks! ¡TE AMO!- Gritó.

T: -¿Qué?- Dijo, separándose de ella para poder mirarla.

P: -Al principio, quizá te odié un poco. Pero, a medida que nos fuimos conociendo, aprendí a amarte. ¡No voy a dejar que te quiten de mi lado!- Luego de decir eso, ajena a cualquier prejuicio o rechazo, lo tomó del rostro para besarlo. Los labios de ella, estaban muy húmedos, debido a sus lágrimas, por esto, el beso tomó un sabor salado, pero delicioso. Trunks, correspondió sin dudarlo.

Allí estaban los dos, besándose apasionados, bajo la luna llena. El viento soplaba para calmar el calor de sus cuerpos. Ella, con sus manos, jugaba con los cabellos lilas de él; mientras que él, se limitaba a rodearla por la cintura.

Luego de besarse por algunos minutos, ambos se separaron, para poder verse a los ojos fijamente.

P: -Lo siento… -

T: -No, no lo sientas. Aunque, debo admitir que es extraño. No quiero lastimarte, Pan. Tampoco quiero perder tu amistad.- Mencionaba sincero.

P: -¡Soy una idiota! ¡Lo siento!- Finalizó, para salir volando de ahí.

Entró en su habitación por la ventana y se acostó. Tapándose hasta la cabeza, lloró desconsoladamente.

Sentía mucho miedo de perder la amistad que tenía con él. Se arrepentía constantemente de su impulsividad y, según ella pensaba, de lo tonta que había sido para besarlo.

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel suceso. Pan, estaba estudiando cuando recibió un mensaje.

_"Chaparrita, necesitamos hablar. ¿Podemos vernos en el Paseo de las Flores? Estaré ahí a las 16 hs."_

P: -"_Allí estaré._"- Respondió.

Lentamente, Pan se acercó a su amado.

P: -Hola…- Dijo tímida, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

T: -Estuve pensando y, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad…-

P: -¿En serio?- Mencionaba ilusa, mirándolo a los ojos.

T: -Sí. Ya me las arreglaré para escapar de Marron y sus 'aliadas'.- Bromeó refiriéndose a las madres que lo presionaban.

P: -Pues, por mí no te preocupes. Yo te esperaría la vida entera.-

T: -Entonces, supongo que, este será el inicio de una gran historia. Cuando nos dimos aquel beso, a pesar de que me sorprendió bastante, me hizo sentir algo inexplicable. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas ese día…-

Pan, no podía asimilar que lo estaba viviendo era real. Su amor platónico le correspondía sus sentimientos. ¿Cuántas personas podían jactarse de eso? Casi nadie.

Después de estar largo rato hablando y planeando, ambos fueron al cine. La función terminó a las 20:30hs.

T: -Ya es tarde, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

P: -No, no. Ya no soy una niña, Trunks. Me gustaría invitarte a un lugar. ¿Vamos?-

T: -¡Claro!-

La playa, allí había llevado la pequeña Son a su amado. La luna llena, aún seguía ahí, embebida y curiosa de amor. Pan, la miraba atenta. Sabía que ese satélite, era el único testigo que tenía esta historia. Nadie podía saber acerca de la 'relación' que llevaba con el primogénito de los Brief. Bueno, la excepción hace la regla, Bra era la única que lo sabía.

Los muchachos, se sentaron en la arena, uno al lado del otro, entrelazando sus brazos, observando el bello paisaje.

Trunks, sin dudarlo la besó nuevamente. No podía evitar rozar sus labios con los suyos cada vez que la tenía cerca. Esa boca debía ser suya, sólo suya.

Los besos, desataron la pasión que llevaban alojadas en lo más recóndito de sus organismos. Pan, había cedido, acostándose en la arena, sin dejar de besarse. Él, reaccionando ante lo que su cuerpo proponía, puso su mano derecha, debajo de la blusa de ella, para poder recorrer su torso por completo.

P: (Frenándolo) –Espera. Antes que sigas, hay algo que debo decirte.- Mencionaba dificultosamente, aún agitada por los arrumacos.

T: -Dime, chaparra…-

P: -Es algo vergonzoso…- Murmuró ruborizada y apartando la vista.

T: -No tengas vergüenza conmigo. Tú y yo, seremos uno solo a partir de ahora.-

P: -Yo… Jamás he estado con nadie, así. Estaba guardándome para alguien especial. Y, como nunca llegué a tanto con ningún chico, pues, no se dio.- Decía, aún avergonzada.

T: -No hay problema con eso. La primera vez es algo muy importante y, debes estar muy segura antes de hacerlo. Ya que, es algo que siempre recordarás…- (Acariciándole el rostro.)

P: -Lo sé. Pero, yo sí estoy segura de con quién quiero que sea ese debut. Y esa persona, eres tú…-

T: -¿Estás segura?-

P: -He soñado con este momento durante mucho tiempo. Es una escena recurrente en mi mente y en mis sueños. Sé que tú eres el elegido.- Finalizó besándolo con lujuria.

Ella, tomó las riendas y se sentó en su falda, con las piernas abiertas, para luego quitarse la remera.

Ambos jóvenes, comenzaron a amarse. Pan, se sentía única y especial. Él era tan suave y cuidadoso. Ella, comenzaba a sentir un inmenso fuego recorrer su cuerpo. "¿Este es el famoso placer?" Pensaba ingenua la niña.

La arena se mezclaba con su sudor. ¡Qué grata sensación! Los dedos de sus pies se retraían, ya no aguantaba. Sintió una explosión inminente en su interior, liberadora. Echó un suspiro junto con esta. Estaba exhausta.


	4. Olvido y Dolor

**CAPÍTULO N°4: Olvido y dolor…**

P: -La felicidad si existe. ¿No es fabuloso? Primero mejores amigas y ahora, cuñadas.-

B: -¡Me parece estupendo! Una chica como tú es lo que Trunks necesitaba. Siempre lo dije, ustedes hacen una magnífica pareja.- (Sonriente)

Las dos jovencitas, se encontraban a un lado de la piscina de la residencia Brief. Se regocijaban de sólo pensar que habían salvado a Trunks de la odiosa Marron.

B: -Oye, ¿Ya sabes que va a hacer mi hermano con 'esa'?-

P: -No lo sé… Mis padres ya están emocionados cada vez que hablan de la dichosa boda. Son exasperantes. ¿Y mi tío? Ni te cuento.-

B: -Es extraño que no haya hecho anda al respecto. Hablaré con él…-

Pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas. La flamante Bulma Brief, junto la "señora" Androide 18, estaban ansiosas, preparando lo que sería el evento del año. No podían esperar tanto tiempo.

A Trunks, le costaba horrores enfrentarse a ese dúo, pero sobre todo, a su madre. Era tan terca. No importaba cuanto tratara de persuadirla para detener ese absurdo, ella haría oídos sordos.

"-¡Pobre Marron! ¿Tú crees que para ella es fácil todo esto? ¿Sabes lo que anda diciendo la gente de ella? Jugaste con fuego, hijo, y lamentablemente, ahí tienes el resultado.-"

Palabras típicas de Bulma.

BLA, BLA, BLA.

Vacío, soledad. Paredes que se cerraban a sus costados, oprimiéndolo cada vez más. Tiranos, aquí y allá, diciéndole qué debía hacer y qué no.

"-Un Saiyajin jamás se dejaría dominar.-" Repetía constantemente el príncipe de esa raza, Vegeta. Sin embargo, él mismo, sucumbía ante los deseos de su mujer y su hija.

¿Qué se puede hacer en una situación así? A veces, hay más preguntas que respuestas. Todos te dicen qué tienes que hacer, qué tienes que vestir o decir. Todo el mundo señala, sin notar que sus manos también están sucias.

Así se sentía Trunks. Perdido, entre la espada y la pared. Se había dado cuenta de que en verdad amaba a Pan. No obstante, Marron lo amaba a él y, sus familias les habían metido por los ojos la boda. Pesa más el qué dirán que los propios sentimientos.

P: -¿En el Paseo de las Flores nuevamente?- Preguntaba al muchacho que se le acercaba.

T: -Lo lamento. Me urgía verte. Tengo un plan…-

P: -¿Un plan? ¿Para qué?-

T: -Toma, esto es tuyo.- Dijo entregándole un pasaje.

P: - "Victoria-Seychelles."- (Se leía en el ticket) -¿Qué es esto?-

T: -Es un lugar bellísimo. Y bastante lejos, sobre el Océano índico. Si vamos en avión, nadie podrá encontrarnos.-

P: -Pero, ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntaba algo perturbada.

T: -¡Vámonos, chaparrita! Podremos subsistir juntos. ¡Huyamos! Tú y yo. Nadie más.-

P: -Es que… ¿Estás seguro?-

T: -¡Sí! Yo te amo a ti y, no quiero estar con nadie más. Es lo único que se me ocurrió. Es más, cuando todos estén atentos con la boda y la fiesta, ya tendremos nuestras maletas listas, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, y listo. –

P: -¡Sí! ¡Vamos a cualquier lugar! ¡Contigo me voy hasta el fin del mundo!- Finalizó besándolo.

Ellos, en ese momento, no se percataron de que alguien los observaba. Marron, quedó herida por aquel beso que acababa de ver.

M: -"¡Sabía que no debía confiar en ti, mocosa!"- Pensó irritada, mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente.

Trunks, iba saliendo de su casa, cuando su futura esposa lo detuvo.

M: -¡Hola mi amor!- Gritó eufórica tratando de besarlo, pero él, siguió caminando, rechazándola.

T: -¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy algo apurado.-

M: -No podía esperar…- Decía un poco más atrás de él, ya que, caminaba muy rápido.

T: -¿Eh?-

M: -¡Estoy embarazada, Trunks!- Soltó inesperadamente.

Trunks se detuvo, tratando de asimilar lo que la muchacha rubia acababa de decir. Se volteó para poder mirarla.

T: -¿Qué acabas de decir?-

M: -No quería decírtelo hasta el día de la boda, pero no podía seguir reteniendo esto en mí.-

T: -No puedes estar hablando en serio…- Exclamaba tomándose la cabeza.

M: -¿No me crees? Dame tu mano.-

T: -¿Eh? ¿Para qué?-

Entonces, Marron lo tomó de la mano y, puso la misma en su vientre.

M: -¿Puedes sentirlo?-

Sí, su ki podía sentirse. Era un muy diminuto ki en el interior de ella. No estaba mintiendo. Realmente iban a ser padres.

T: -Lo siento, debo ir a trabajar…- Finalizó alzando el vuelo, desesperado.

Marron, se quedó observando la silueta que se perdía entre las nubes.

M: -Lo lamento, querido. No iba a permitir que esa niña te quitara de mi lado. Tampoco podía permitir que me dejaras sola en este momento.-

Trunks, por su parte, aterrizó en un descampado. Estaba irritado. Miles de voces transitaban en su mente. Golpeaba la tierra opresivamente.

T: -¡DEMONIOS!- Gritaba. –Lo siento tanto, Pan…- Concluyó entre sollozos.

El gran día ya había llegado. Sólo una hora faltaba para que el festejo comenzara.

Pan, se encontraba junto con algunos invitados, fuera de la iglesia, charlando. Estaba muy tranquila pensando que en sólo algunos minutos, se escaparía con el amor de su vida. Su tranquilidad, fue interrumpida por la menor de los Brief.

B: -¡Pan!- Gritaba llamándola un poco alejada.

P: -¿Qué pasa, Bra?- (Acercándose a ella)

B: -Trunks está en la capilla.- Mencionaba con decepción.

P: -¿Qué?-

B: -Se está vistiendo y quería saber que habían acordado uste…- No llegó a terminar de hablar, ya que, su amiga se había marchado.

P: -¿Qué está pasando, Trunks?- Dijo entrando a donde él se encontraba.

T: -No voy a estar con rodeos…- Mencionaba sin siquiera mirarla.

P: -Me parece muy bien. No he sabido nada de ti en dos semanas. Mis maletas están listas y, aquí tengo mi pasaje.- (Ilusa)

T: -Yo… No voy a ir.-

P: -¿Es una broma?-

T: -Le hice una promesa a Marron. Tengo que cumplirla. Lo siento.-

Trunks, trataba de soportar el dolor que esas palabras le causaban. Sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llanto. Pan, no era tan valiente y, se dejó vencer por el sufrimiento y la penuria.

P: -¿Y lo que me prometiste a mí? ¿No cuenta? ¡Dijiste que me amabas, que era la única y no querías a nadie más! ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?-

T: -¡Lo lamento! No debí prometer tantas cosas sabiendo que esto sería así. Por favor, perdóname, chaparrita…-(Acercándose a ella, para besarla)

P: (Empujándolo) -¡No me llames así! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡No tienes el valor de luchar por mí! No hacía falta que me ilusionaras.- Gritaba.

Él, trató de acercarse nuevamente, pero ella empezó a lanzar manotazos para alejarlo. Estaba furiosa, dolida. De tanto llorar, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Trunks, hizo lo que pudo para detenerla y la abrazó fuertemente. Él, también lloraba en demasía.

P: -¿Por qué, Trunks? ¡Te odio!- Gruñía, aún en sus brazos.

T: -Llora, llora todo lo que necesites. Aquí estoy y aquí estaré siempre…-

Pan, lo empujó fuertemente y corrió lejos de allí. Hasta que afuera, su madre la detuvo.

Vd: -¿Qué sucede, Pan?- Preguntaba abrazándola.

P: -¡Vámonos, mamá! ¡Salgamos de aquí, por favor!-

Siguiendo las órdenes de su hija, Videl se la llevó.

Una vez solas, la pequeña Son le contó todo a su mamá. Ella, no podía creerlo y, compartió la sensación que la niña tenía. Fue muy difícil consolarla. Había llorado hasta dormirse en su regazo.

La boda siguió su curso. Bra, al ser la única enterada de la relación secreta, le pareció muy extraño, ya que, según tenía entendido, los amantes se escaparían juntos. Pero más tarde ese día, Trunks le explicó lo sucedido con lujo de detalle.

Luego de la Luna de Miel, Marron se las arregló para convencer a los Brief de abrir una empresa en Estados Unidos, siendo el primogénito el presidente de la misma. Por esta razón, Trunks casi no vio a su familia de nuevo. Sólo la veía en alguna visita relámpago o cuando ellos viajaban a verlos.

En cuanto al embarazo, la joven blonda, había tenido una niña: "Yuri Brief". Sus ojos eran azules como los de sus padres y su cabello lila. Tenía esa mirada típica de saiyajin y, aunque su madre no la dejara, le encantaba pelear. Lo hacía en secreto cuando su papá tenía tiempo. Era muy consentida, sobre todo de su abuelo favorito: Vegeta. La tercera mujer que le robaba el corazón.

Pan y Trunks, jamás se habían vuelto a ver. Evitaba oír noticias de él. Cuando visitaba a su familia, ella simplemente viajaba casualmente a otro lugar. Lo había bloqueado de cada red social. Borró su número y cambio el suyo. Y le prohibió rotundamente a su mejor amiga, contar algo sobre ella.

En ese lapso, también, Goten y Bra, se fueron acercando, conociéndose. Convirtiéndose así, en mejores amigos.

No fue fácil para nadie seguir adelante. Trunks hacía mucha falta. Pero más que nada, a su "chaparrita", como él la llamaba. Ella, sólo convirtió todo el amor que sintió alguna vez por él, en odio. Llenándose así, de olvido y dolor.


	5. ¿Marido y Mujer?

**CAPÍTULO N°5: ¿Marido y Mujer?**

Trunks, miró a Pan un momento. Esbozó una sonrisa, que no le fue devuelta y, se acercó a ella. Lentamente, besó su mejilla. Ella, a pesar de que Bra la sostenía, no podía moverse. Tampoco quería llorar, por esto, hacía todo lo posible para retener sus lágrimas.

T: -Hola…- Dijo en un tono cálido y feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Pan, no dijo nada y, sin pensarlo, se soltó de su victimaria, para luego huir lo más lejos que pudo.

Llegó hasta el baño y se mojó el rostro. Se miraba en el espejo, tocándose la mejilla, recordando el instante en que Trunks la saludó. Después de cuatro largos años, pudo sentir su olor nuevamente, ver su rostro y, apreciar su presencia cerca de ella.

Bra, entró sacándola de la divagación.

B: -¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?-

P: -¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡No debiste haber hecho eso!- Decía mirándola irritada.

B: -No podías huir para siempre, Pan. El mundo es redondo, y sus caminos iban a cruzarse nuevamente.

P: -¡Tendrías que haberme avisado! ¡No tienes idea de lo que sentí ahí con tu hermano mirándome como si nada hubiese pasado! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Creí que lo había olvidado!-Gritaba histérica mientras comenzaba a llorar. Al verla así, su amiga la abrazó. –Pero cuando lo vi…- Mencionaba un poco más calmada. – Me di cuenta que lo sigo amando con la misma intensidad que lo amé aquella vez. ¿Sabes el dolor que me causa sentirme así?-

B: -No llores, pequeña. Perdóname. ¿Sí? Pero, creo que ustedes se deben una charla. Yo, mejor que nadie, sé toda la historia. Y, a veces, desde afuera se puede observar mejor. ¿Por qué no te lavas un poco el rostro y salimos a bailar? Después de todo, esto es para Goten. Él, merece un cumpleaños sin lágrimas. Cuando la fiesta termine, llora todo lo que quieras. ¡Hasta te acompañaré con un kilo de helado de chocolate! ¿Te apetece?- Dijo secándole el rostro con una servilleta. –No dejes que el rímel se corra…- Sonrió.

B: -¡¿Quién es la sobrina más hermosa?!- Preguntaba alzando a la pequeña.

Y: -¡Yo!-

En la escena, podía observarse a la familia Brief muy alegre, junto con Goten. A Vegeta se le caía la baba por su nieta. Mientras que, Trunks, hablaba con su mejor amigo de lo mucho que extrañaba la Capital del Oeste.

G: -¡Está enorme! No la veía desde navidad. ¿Y Marron?-

T: -Ella vendrá más adelante. Aún está en Miami. ¡Estoy libre por un tiempo!- Bromeaba.

G: -¡Vaya suerte la tuya! Es cierto… ¿Te enteraste las 'buenas' nuevas?- Mencionaba fastidiado.

T: -No, ¿Qué cosa?-

G: -Tu hermanita, va a casarse con el idiota de Alessandro…-

T: -¿En serio? ¡No me dijo nada! ¿Idiota? ¿Desde cuándo te cae mal?-

G: -Es insoportable. Míralo…- (Señalándolo) –No puedo entender como tu padre lo aceptó…-

T: -¿Quién dice que lo aceptó? La única vez que vino a mi casa, en los dos años que están juntos, fue porque mi mamá y mi hermana prácticamente le dieron un diálogo a seguir. Obviamente, hubo como una semana antes toda una preparación. ¿No lo ves? Está ahí solo. Ni se acerca a Bra.- Ambos, lo miraban, él estaba parado solo, al lado de una mesa llena de canapés, ojeando su celular.

G: -¡Pues mejor que no lo acepte! De sólo pensar que, se llevará a Bra…- Finalizó tristemente.

T: -¿Por qué te pones así? Pareces celoso o algo por el estilo…-

Goten, no había medido sus palabras. Trunks, lo conocía muy bien y, en seguida iba a sacar lo que él sentía. Antes de que pudiera pensar una excusa razonable, fue salvado por la campana.

B: -¡Vengan chicos! ¡Saquémonos una foto!- Decía eufórica.

Pan, se encontraba en el patio. Miraba atentamente la enorme Luna Llena. Su parte saiyajin, se encendía cada vez que la veía. Al menos, eso no era malo. Lo malo, era tener que recordar todo lo que ese enorme astro traía consigo. Su historia, su pasado.

T: -Se ve hermosa, ¿Verdad?- Decía acercándose a la solitaria muchacha.

Ella, no respondió. Sólo lo observó en silencio.

T: -Me trae muchos recuerdos. Esta, es mi fase lunar favorita…-

P: -Lo sé. Sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Más de lo que piensas.-

T: -¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Me cuesta descifrar si esto es verdad.-

P: -Lamentablemente, es cierto. Tú estás ahí y yo aquí…-

T: -Oye, fue muy difícil para mí todo lo que pasó. Pensé en ti día y noche…-

P: -No seas hipócrita. ¿Sí? Yo no me acordé de ti ni un segundo. No, mejor dicho, sí me acordé. Recordé que te odio y que ya no eres nada en mi vida. Déjate de estupideces…- Dijo, tratando de entrar, pero él la detuvo.

T: -Eso no es cierto. Sin embargo, nosotros nunca terminamos realmente. Aunque te perdí, pero nunca terminamos como se debía…-

P: -No puedes terminar algo que nunca comenzó. Yo nunca fui tuya. Las personas no tienen dueño, por lo tanto, nunca me perdiste.- Finalizó, soltándose bruscamente de la mano de su opresor.

La fiesta, siguió su curso y, terminó bien. Goten, estaba muy contento por la gran sorpresa que sus "princesas" (como le gustaba llamarlas). Al fin y al cabo, todo había salido tal cual lo habían planeado. Bueno, con excepción de ciertas cosas, fuera del alcance de la dueña de la casa.

Era lunes, casi mediodía. Goten, se encontraba sentado en el banco de una plaza, esperando encontrarse con su mejor amiga. Para su sorpresa, alguien se le adelantó, reconociéndolo de lejos.

-¡Goten! ¿Eres tú?- Dijo acercándose una joven de cabello corto, algo ondulado, color cobrizo y, sus ojos del mismo color.

Él, se sintió abatido. Ella, había sido el gran amor de su vida y, se veía fantástica.

G: -¿Pares?- Mencionó poniéndose de pie para saludarla.

Pr: -¡Sabía que eras tú! ¿Cómo estás?- Decía muy sonriente.

G: -Pues, muy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Europa…-

Pr: -Mi papá tenía que hacer algunos negocios aquí y, bueno, quise volver a mi tierra.-

Se veía hermosa, radiante, feliz. ¿Por qué la había dejado ir? Es cierto. Ella, quería casarse, tener hijos, una casa y todas esas cosas que sueñan las niñas buenas. Mientras que él, en ese entonces, sólo pensaba en divertirse. Después de haberla dejado, comprendió lo mucho que le hacía falta. Pero ya era tarde, ella se había ido a Europa (no sabía exactamente qué país, sólo sabía el continente).

G: -Fui un tonto al dejarte ir…- Dijo, sin pensarlo.

Pr: (Sonriendo) –No, no eres un tonto. Si no me hubieras dejado ir, jamás habría conocido al que hoy es el amor de mi vida. Mi esposo…-

"Mi esposo. Mi esposo. Mi esposo." Revoloteaba en la mente del joven Son. Observó su dedo anular y, notó un enorme anillo lleno de brillantes.

Fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de jóvenes que saludaron a Pares.

Pr: -Disculpen, él es Goten. Un viejo amigo. Ellas son algunas amigas que conocí en Europa.-

G: -Mucho gusto…-

Pr: -¡Oye! Tú no me has dicho aún. ¿Estás casado o algo así?-

¿Casado? ¿Algo así? ¿No había sido suficiente humillación la de saber que ella sí lo estaba? ¿Qué debía decir? Goten, era competitivo por naturaleza. No podía perder ante ella. No iba a perder. Algo salió de su interior. Las palabras sólo se escaparon de su boca.

-Sí.- Dijo sonriendo. –"¿Sí? ¡Dios! ¿Qué dije?"-

Pr: -¡Vaya!- Exclamaba sorprendida, ya que, no se esperaba tal respuesta.

G: -"De seguro va a empezar a cuestionarme. Que dónde se conocieron, que hace cuánto están, que cómo se llama. ¡Soy un idiota!"-

-¡Ey! ¡Príncipe!- Gritaba una animada Bra, mientras se acercaba a él.

G: -Buen día, princesa.-

Pares, se quedó allí, esperando ser presentada y, observaba detenidamente a la recién llegada.

Pr: -¿No me presentaras a tu amada?-

G: -¿Amada?- Preguntó mirando a la jovencita Brief. –"¿Amada? Será sólo por este momento. Sí, ella va a comprenderlo." Ella, es… Es… Mi esposa…-

Bra, lo miró atónita. ¿Acaso había dicho esposa? Él y ella, ¿Casados? Él y ella, ¿Marido y mujer? ¡Estaba desvariando!

Pr: -¡Oh! ¡Así que ella es la afortunada!-

B: -"¿Afortunada? ¡¿Qué demonios estás planeando, Goten?!"- Pensó furiosa, para luego asesinar con la mirada a su mejor amigo.


	6. Admitiendo Sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO N°6: Admitiendo sentimientos…**  
Bra, echaba chispas y, hasta una vena podía notarse en su frente. Además, su piel tomó un tono rojizo. No dijo nada, sólo asintió y sonrió falsamente. Cuando alguien no la miraba, ella observaba a su amigo de una manera muy intimidante.  
Pr: -Eres más bonita de lo que recordaba…-  
-¿Tú no eres la hermana de Trunks? ¿Heredera de la Capsule Corp.?- Preguntaba una joven.  
B: -Sí, soy yo.-  
-¡Vaya! Yo soy Ruth. Mi familia es la dueña de Xinar. ¿Conoces esa compañía?-  
B: -Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?-  
-Pues, estamos pensando invertir en ciertos negocios. Hacer algunas fusiones, renovaciones y demás .Pares es una gran amiga y, al parecer tú y tu esposo la conocen muy bien, supongo que son de confianza. Me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad y reunirnos algún día. Conozco mucha gente interesada, también.-  
B: - "Vaya, pareciera que este matrimonio puede abrirme muchas puertas." ¡Me encantaría!-  
-Ten, toma mi tarjeta. Espero tu llamada. ¿Nos vamos Pares?-  
Pr: -¡Me encantó verte, Goten! ¡Nos vemos!- Finalizaron yéndose.  
Bra, fue en dirección contraria, alejándose de Goten y, caminando rápido.  
G: -¡Ey! ¡Espera!- Gritaba yendo detrás.  
B: (Se detiene a esperarlo) -¿Qué pretendías con todo este numerito, Son?- Refunfuñaba muy molesta.  
G: -¡Lo siento! Ya pasó. No te enojes conmigo…-  
B: -¡Debiste haberme advertido! ¡Oigh Goten! ¡Me hiciste rabiar! A mí no me pareció gracioso. ¿Sabes?-  
G: -Es que, Pares me dijo que estaba casada y, me sentí muy mal. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza decir que estaba casado. Luego apareciste tú y, las cosas se dieron solas.-  
B: (Meditando un momento) -¡Okey! Tú ganas. Después de todo, no creo que la volvamos a ver. Además, esa chica me ofreció un buen contrato. Una inversión es lo que la empresa necesita en estos momentos. No fue tan malo al final… ¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!-  
G: -Puedes contar con mi palabra. A propósito, ¿Qué querías decirme?-  
B: -Quería contarte que ya tengo fecha para la boda…- Mencionaba contenta.  
G: -"Otra vez la burra al trigo…" ¿Cuándo?-  
B: -Será el 12 de Octubre. También, ya que Pan está bastante ocupada, al menos eso me dijo, quisiera que me acompañaras a hacer algunas cosas. Como probarme el vestido, ver las tarjetas de invitación, etcétera…-  
G: -Mmm no lo sé… ¿Ayudarte a que te vayas más rápido?-  
B: -¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí!-  
G: -¿Quién dice que yo tampoco estoy ocupado?-  
B: -No te hagas rogar, Son…-  
Goten, cedió a los pedidos de Bra. Le costaba demasiado verla tan decidida y entusiasmada. Al parecer, en verdad amaba a ese hombre. Él, sólo la miraba con melancolía mientras que, ella se veía radiante y enloquecida con todos los preparativos.

Pan, estaba algo distraída caminando por la calle cuando una niña vino corriendo hacia dónde se encontraba, chocándola accidentalmente.  
P: -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada, ayudando a levantarla. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de… -¿Yuri? ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
Y: -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-  
P: -Soy Pan, ¿No me recuerdas? Estaba en el cumpleaños del tío Goten.- Mientras hablaba, la joven morena, trataba de divisar al acompañante de la pequeña, pero no veía a nadie.  
Y: -No me acuerdo de ti. ¿Eres amiga de mi tío Goten?- Preguntaba inocente.  
P: -No. Bueno, sí soy su amiga, pero también soy su sobrina.-  
Y: -No… No puedes ser su sobrina. Él es mi tío solamente.- Decía caprichosa.  
P: (Riendo) –Okey. Te lo prestaré, porque eres adorable. Tú, ¿Estás sola?-  
Y: -Estaba de compras con mi papá, pero se quedó más atrás.-  
P: -¿Con tu papá?- Cuestionaba fastidiada, cuando lo vio venir. Él llevaba varias bolsas y venía algo agotado.  
T: -¡Yuri! ¡Te dije que me esperaras!- Terminó de decir para darse cuenta de que allí se encontraba su pasado. -Pan…- Susurró emocionado. -¿Cómo estás?-  
P: -Bien. Bueno, al menos hasta hace un segundo lo estaba…- Murmuró esto último y apartó la vista de él.  
Y: -¡Papá! Dijiste que iríamos a tomar helado…-  
T: -Es cierto. ¿Quieres venir, chaparrita?-  
Pan, lo observó tristemente. Cuántos recuerdos encerraba ese apodo. Y sólo se quedó en silencio.  
Y: -¡Ven con nosotros!- Exclamó muy tiernamente.  
P: -Está bien, iré con ustedes…- Finalizó sonriendo.

G: -Oye, princesa…-  
B: -Dime.-  
G: -¿Estás segura que quieres casarte?-  
Ambos jóvenes iban caminando por la acera, cercanos. Habían pasado una hermosa tarde juntos. Bra, no podía entender por qué su mejor amigo, su segundo hermano, aún cuestionaba su decisión. Él, estaba tan extraño últimamente.  
B: -¿Otra vez? No me hagas esto, Goten.-  
G: -Es que…- (Mirando el suelo) -No quiero que te vayas. He pensado tanto. Ni siquiera puedo dormir desde que me lo dijiste. No podría vivir sin ti…-  
B: (Deteniéndolo y acariciando su mejilla) -Eres tan dulce cuando te lo propones. Si me dices todo esto, vas a terminar haciendo que me quede.-  
G: (Tomando sus manos) -Tú, ¿Me quieres?-  
B: -Claro, tontito.- (Volviendo a caminar) -¿No es obvio lo mucho que te adoro? Eres muy importante para mí.-  
G: -No, no hablo de eso. Hablo de…-  
B: -¿Pan?-  
Dijo, muy contenta, al ver como su mejor amiga, se acercaba junto con su sobrina y su hermano.  
T: -¿Bra? ¿Goten? ¡Vaya sorpresa!-  
B: -¡Sorpresa la mía!- Exclamaba mirando insinuante a la muchacha. -¡Qué hermosa escena familiar!-  
T: -Cállate. ¿Sí? Vengan. Vamos a tomar un helado…-  
Una vez en la heladería, las mujeres, se dirigieron al baño, mientras los muchachos pedían los helados.  
B: -Entra, pequeña, estaremos aquí. ¿Sí?- Le decía a su sobrina, que entraba al sanitario. Mientras las amigas, se quedaron en el lavabo. -Oye, me pone muy contenta el haberte encontrado con mi hermano.- Susurraba procurando que Yuri no escuchara.  
P: -Fue una casualidad. Yo no planeé esto.- Dijo irritada.  
B: -Deberías reconciliarte con él. Después de todo, tú todavía lo amas…-  
P: -¿Estás loca? ¿Quién dice que lo amo?-  
B: -Por favor. A mí no me engañas. Te conozco mejor que nadie…-  
P: -Y si lo amara, ¿Qué? Él, es un hombre CA-SA-DO.-  
B: -¿Sabes? Hay un lugar en el cual la gente infeliz pide un papel llamado 'divorcio'. Se lo dan y viven felices por siempre.- Mencionaba irónica.  
P: -¡No me digas!-  
Y: -¡Listo tía!-  
B: -Te salvaste. Pero tú y yo, seguiremos esta conversación muy seriamente.- Finalizó mientras ayudaba a la niña a lavarse las manos.  
Las chicas, se sentaron junto con ellos.  
T: -Y, dime chaparrita, ¿Sigues entrenando?-  
P: -Sí…- Confirmó indiferente, mirando los vestidos que Bra le mostraba.  
Y: -¿Por qué le dices así a Pan, papi?-  
Todos rieron ante el comentario, excepto la muchacha Son, que miro a Trunks con fastidio.  
G: -Porque ella es una niña pequeña.- Se burlaba.  
P: -Son unos idiotas…- Murmuró.  
B: -¡Vamos! ¿Qué onda con ese humor?- Mirando a Yuri. -¿No te gustaría que la tía Pan te enseñara a luchar? Ella lo hace muy bien. Pregúntale a tu papá…-  
P: -¡Bra!-  
Y: -¿Me enseñarías a pelear?- Preguntó ilusionada.  
P: -Bueno, yo…- Dijo queriéndose negar.  
B: -¡Qué no se diga más! Tu maestra será mi querida Panecita.-  
T: -Entonces, te escribiré para acordar un lugar. ¿Te parece?-  
P: -Está bien…- Cedió.  
Luego de eso, la jornada continúo sin contratiempos. Los Son y los Brief, se despidieron y, ambas familias, se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

P: -¿Te sucede algo?- Le preguntaba a su tío mientras caminaban.  
G: -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
P: -Has estado muy raro…-  
G: -Creo que no puedo contar con nadie más…-  
P: -¿Cómo?-  
G: -Lo que te dije el otro día, lo confirmé. Realmente estoy enamorado de Bra.- Mencionó melancólico.  
P: -Ya te lo dije tío. No creo que sea así. Tú y ella…-  
G: -Sí, Pan.- Dijo interrumpiéndola. -La amo, la adoro, la deseo, con locura. No puedo evitar no pensar en ella a cada momento. Estar cerca de ella me calma, aunque no me vea como hombre. Pero lo decidí, voy a hacer lo que sea para impedir que se case. Alessandro no va a quitarme a mi princesa…-  
Pan, pudo notar como Goten hablaba en serio. Hasta vio como le caían algunas lágrimas al decir eso.  
P: -¿En serio? ¿Tanto así?-  
G: -Yo no pedí esto. Simplemente se dio. Pero, voy a luchar por ella. Voy a dar todo de mí para que me ame más de lo que yo la amo a ella.-


	7. Rivales nuevamente

**CAPÍTULO N°7: Rivales nuevamente…**

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Pan, se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de un club, vestía ropa de gimnasia.

T: -¡Chaparrita!- Gritaba contento, acercándose.

P: -Te dije que no me dijeras así. ¿Estás lista, pequeña?-

Y: -¡Sí!- Confirmaba emocionada.

Podía notarse como la sangre saiyajin actuaba. Pan y Yuri, además de amar al mismo hombre, compartían el hecho de ser ¼ saiyajin. Aunque, para muchos eso es poco, igual, esa parte hervía cada vez que pensaba en luchar. Trunks, se había marchado, dejando a las mujeres de su vida solas.

Pan, se veía muy reflejada en la pequeña niña, le hacía recordar mucho a cuando su abuelo la entrenaba. Ambas, congeniaron muy bien.

Trunks, se encontraba en la C.C. haciendo algunos trámites, cuando se topó con su casi suegra.

T: -¿Videl?-

Vd: -Buenos días, Trunks.- Decía fríamente.

T: -¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? No recuerdo haberte visto en el cumpleaños de Goten.-

Vd: -He estado bien, gracias. Yo sí te vi en la fiesta, pero preferí no saludar.-

T: -¿Por qué dices eso?-

Vd: -¿Piensas que no sé lo qué pasó con mi hija?-

T: -Yo…- Titubeó al no esperarse esa respuesta. Jamás pensó que Pan le hubiese contado a su mamá.

Vd: -Ella me dijo todo. Ya no puedo sentir aprecio hacia ti, Trunks. Ella no fue la misma desde que te fuiste.-

T: -Lo siento…- Susurró cabizbajo.

Vd: -No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte…- Finalizó para luego irse.

P: -¿Te gusta mucho luchar?- Preguntaba mientras tomaba agua con la pequeña.

Y: -Sí, pero, mi mamá no me deja hacerlo…- Decía triste.

P: -"Esa perra…" ¿Por qué?-

Y: -Ella dice que las niñas deben ser princesas. Yo ya soy una princesa, también quiero ser una luchadora.-

P: -A mí también me gusta mucho pelear. Sí, es cierto, las niñas debemos ser princesas, sin embargo, necesitamos saber defendernos de quien quiera aprovecharse de nosotras.-

Y: -Mi papá me contó que a mis abuelitos les gustaba mucho pelear. Sobre todo a mi abuelito Vegeta, él era un príncipe. ¿Sabías?- Mencionaba orgullosa.

P: -Sí.- Reía.

Las pequeñas saiyajines, pasaron largo rato hablando. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Pan, no podía dejar de reír al sentir las ocurrencias de la niña. Casi empezaba a quererla.

G: -¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionaba al ver a su mejor amiga en la entrada de su edificio.

B: -Necesitaba verte, tenemos un problema.-

G: -¿Quieres que entremos y allí me dices?-

B: -Sí, mejor…-

Rápidamente, ambos entraron hasta el departamento del joven Son. Él, preparó café y, junto con unos bocadillos, comenzaron a charlar.

G: -Bueno, ¿Qué pasa, princesa?- Decía tratando de no desviar la mirada de sus ojos, ya que, cada vez que veía su preciosa boca, no podía contenerse de besarla.

B: -¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?-

G: -¿Me habías dicho algo?-

Goten, no había oído, porque, como dije antes, sus pensamientos y ganas de besarla lo distraían demasiado.

B: -Bien, escucha. ¿Recuerdas a Ruth? La amiga de tu 'ex'.-

G: -Sí, sí.-

B: -Pues, ella y yo hablamos y, congeniamos bastante bien. Su familia piensa hacer una inversión y comprar algunas acciones.-

G: -¿Y eso qué?-

B: -Bueno, me invitó a una especie de congregación en Tokio. Allí van a haber ciertas personalidades muy importantes, entonces no me queda otra que ir, ya que, debo caer simpática para cerrar el trato. Y, obviamente, me sirve mucho a mí también.-

G: -¿A qué quieres llegar?-

B: -Me pidió que fuera con mi esposo. Así que, ve preparando las maletas que nos iremos a Tokio.-

G: -Tú y yo, ¿Solos?-

B: -Sí. Solos…-

Goten, sonrió mentalmente al pensar que pasaría unos días a solas con su amada.

T: -Vaya, ¿Se durmió completamente?- Dijo mientras levantaba a su hija en brazos.

P: -Debe estar agotada. Es muy fuerte, tiene un gran potencial. Deberías hacer caso omiso a lo que dice Marron y entrenarla.-

Ambos, se dirigían al auto del joven Brief.

T: -¿Y tú piensas que es fácil? Esa mujer está loca…-

P: -¿Le tienes miedo a tu mujercita? Muy orgulloso estará tu padre cuando se entere…-

T: - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu depa?- Dijo poniendo a su pequeña en el coche.

P: -Creo que fue demasiado por hoy. Me iré a pie.- Concluyó para darse vuelta.

T: -Perdóname, Pan…-

P: -No hay nada que perdonar. Fue mi culpa por pensar que escaparías conmigo.- Mencionó volteando y mirándolo.

T: -No. Fui un cobarde y lo siento.- (Acercándose a ella) -Déjame que te lleve a casa. ¿Sí? De seguro estás exhausta. ¿Podemos hacer a un lado el pasado por un momento? Estoy de paso, no tengo problema.-

P: -Okey…- Suspiró.

Trunks, se comportó como un caballero y no intentó nada. Sólo llevó a Pan a su hogar y se fue.

Iba entrando a la casa de sus padres cuando horrorizado vio a su esposa en la sala.

M: -¡Mi amor!- Gritó eufórica para luego abrazarlo.

T: -¿Qué haces aquí?-

M: -Quedamos en pasar una temporada con tus padres. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

T: -Sí, es sólo que, no creí que vendrías tan rápido. Acostaré a Yuri, en seguida regreso.-

Mientras Trunks se fue, Marron, notó que había dejado su celular allí. Inmediatamente, lo tomó y comenzó a revisarlo. Sorprendida, observó que había muchas llamadas de Pan. Según ella recordaba, ni siquiera tenía su número. No entendía por qué ahora sí.

_"Ya estoy aquí."_ Pudo leer en uno de sus mensajes.

M: -¿08:55 de hoy?-Finalizó para luego escuchar que su marido se acercaba.

T: -Listo. ¿Cómo fue el vuelo?-

M: -¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios haces llevando a mi hija con esa zorra?-

T: -¿Qué?- Cuestionó mientras vio que ella tenía su teléfono móvil. -¿Estabas revisando mi celular?-

M:-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no sabía que venías a verla a ella? ¡El cumpleaños de Goten fue una magnífica excusa! Y de seguro tu hermanita está metida en esto.- Gritaba.

T: -Baja la voz. Todos oirán.- Murmuraba tratando de calmarla.

M: -Sí, claro. No me interesa. Esa zorrita y tu hermana son aliadas. No me extraña que ella te haya mandado recaditos de tu amante.-

T: -¡No metas a Bra en esto! ¡Y Pan no es ninguna zorra! ¿Okey?-

M: -¡JA! ¿Encima la defiendes? ¿No puedo soltarte la correa unos días que te llenan la cabeza?-

Trunks, tenía unas horribles ganas de golpearla. Odiaba que le hablara mal de sus dos pequeñas. No podía permitir eso. Habían sido cuatro largos años de discusiones similares. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y rabia. Estaba harto de que se saliera con la suya. Perdió cuatro años de su vida con la mujer equivocada. Ella era frívola y malintencionada. No podía compararse con la dulzura que Pan traía consigo. Su delicadeza, era como una flor frágil que debía proteger de una fuerte tormenta. No la golpeó, pero su boca no iba a callar todo eso que sintió todo ese tiempo.

T: -¡Quiero el divorcio!- Gritó aliviado.

Marron, no esperó esa respuesta. Solamente, se tapó sorprendida la boca con sus manos, para luego echarse a llorar.


	8. Se ahogó en su sufrimiento

**CAPÍTULO N°8: Se ahogó en su sufrimiento…**

M: -¡Esas malditas ya te pusieron en mi contra!- Gritaba histérica.

Trunks, la tomó muy fuertemente del brazo y zamarreándola dijo: -¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mi hermana!-

M: -¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!-

T: -¡Ya aguanté demasiado tus necedades! ¡Pero esto se termina aquí!- Exclamó empujándola, para después irse. Entró en su antigua habitación. La misma, se encontraba tal cual la había dejado por última vez. Golpeó la pared al ritmo de un grito: -¡Mierda!- Tratando de tranquilizarse, se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza, aturdido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Marron, podía ser cualquier cosa, sin embargo, nada justifica el maltrato físico o psicológico. Obviamente, sólo expresó su ira levemente comparado con lo que podía llegar a hacerle.

Pensó en Pan, en su libertad. Si era libre, podría concretar esa vida que tanto anhelaba con ella. Esa vida que en algún universo alterno, él estaba viviendo. Sonrió levemente pensando en esa posibilidad. Que bello sería vivir con ella, adornado de dulzura y placer. Ella iba a ser todo lo que él siempre soñó. Ella sí que era perfecta.

Un golpe se oyó en la puerta, acabando así con todos planes.

BL: -¿Qué pasó, hijo?- Preguntaba entrando y sentándose a su lado.

T: -¿Podrías abrazarme, mamá?- Dijo como si tuviera tan sólo cinco años.

BL: -¿Qué sucede?- Decía abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello. -Marron dice que tú… la maltrataste.-

T: -Me salí de mis cabales. Perdón. Es hartante. No sabes el infierno que sufrí todos estos años. Voy a divorciarme…-

BL: -No digas eso. Todas las parejas tienen crisis. Tu papá y yo pasamos las mil y una, sin embargo aquí nos ves, después de más de treinta y cinco años juntos. Consolidados como familia. El divorcio no es una solución a nada…-

T: -Mamá, no puedes compararme con ustedes. Papá y tú se aman…- Dijo tristemente.

BL: -Y tú y Marron, también…- Confirmaba como queriendo negar esa realidad.

T: -¿No lo ves? Yo nunca la amé. Si no fuera porque estaba embarazada, jamás me hubiera casado con ella…-

BL: -¿Qué dices? Sólo estás enojado. ¿Por qué se pelearon?-

T: -No lo digo por mi estado de ánimo. Puedes ser tan terca a veces, mamá. Yo me casé enamorado de otra persona…- Confesó.

BL: -No puede ser…- Contestó sorprendida y poniéndose de pie.

T: -Desde que nos casamos, no hacemos más que discutir por esa razón. Ella quiso obligarme a que la amara. Pero, jamás me olvidé de la mujer que en verdad amé y que amo. Por eso, necesito ser libre. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo ser algo que jamás fui…-

Bulma, al ver el sufrimiento y la carga de los años en los ojos de su pequeño, se dio cuenta de que no estaba diciendo sandeces. Se sintió abatida.

BL: -Si es así, entonces te ayudaré a conseguir el mejor abogado.- Finalizó sonriente.

Después de recibir el apoyo de su madre, Trunks, se retiró a un hotel, porque Marron "se sentía muy mal". Prefirió dejarla a ella ahí, porque no podía seguir así. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Acordaron pasar unos días separados para "pensarlo mejor".

Había pasado sólo una semana de aquel acontecimiento y, era hora de viajar a Tokio. Goten y Bra, se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando a quienes se unirían a ese viaje.

G: -¿Y 'Ale'? ¿Dijo algo de que fuéramos a Tokio solos?-

B: -Ni lo menciones. No le he dicho nada. Además, él está en Italia ahora, no creo que se entere. Al menos, eso espero…-

G: -¿Por qué eso esperas? ¿A qué le temes? Mejor dicho, ¿A qué le teme él?-

B: -¡No lo sé! No se vería bien que tu futura esposa se fuera lejos con otro hombre, sobre todo si ese hombre eres tú…-

G: -¿Yo?-

B: -¡No te hagas! Eres la pesadilla de cualquier novio. ¿No te has visto al espejo?-

G: -¿Estás diciendo que soy sexy?-

B: -Pues… Sí.- Rió.

-¡Bra!- Gritaba una alegre joven.

B: -¿Pan? ¡¿Trunks?!- Cuestionaba al verlos acercarse junto con su pequeña sobrina.

P: -¡Vinimos a despedirlos!-

T: -¿Cuánto tiempo van a irse?-

G: -Será una semana aproximadamente…-

B: -¿Cómo es que vinieron juntos?- Le preguntaba muy despacio a su amiga.

P: -Es que, hoy me toca entrenar a Yuri. Entonces, él pasó por mí y me aviso que te ibas. Porque si es por ti y por mi tío, jamás me enteraba.- Dijo más fuerte esto último.

G: -Lo siento…- Se disculpaba con el típico gesto Son de la mano detrás de la nuca, mientras reía nervioso.

R: -Buenos días muchachos. Es hora de partir. ¿Nos vamos?-

B: -¡Buenos días! Sí. Ven… 'amor'.- Mencionó irónica, para luego saludar a Pan, Trunks y Yuri.

Goten, hizo lo mismo.

P: -Mucha suerte…- Murmuró guiñándole un ojo a su tío.

P: -¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Preguntó, al ver que se habían frenado en un parque de diversiones.

T: -Necesitamos hablar... Ven Yuri, vamos a los juegos.-

En ese momento, el trío bajo del carro y se dirigieron al "Súper Park". Dejaron a la niña subir en una especie de "pulpito" para niños.

P: -Habíamos quedado en que sólo nos mantendríamos en contacto para que yo entrenara a Yuri. No entiendo qué hacemos aquí o sobre qué quieres hablar.- Mencionaba reacia.

T: -Marron y yo peleamos.- Decía sin siquiera mirarla, viendo el juego.-Me voy a divorciar…-

Pan, tragó saliva muy asombrada. -¿Divorciar?- Dijo nerviosa.

T: -Es bastante complicado. ¿Sabes? Sobre todo, amándote a ti…-

P: -Por favor, Trunks. No hables así. No deberías tomar todo a la ligera.-

T: -No lo tomo a la ligera, por eso voy a separarme. No hay marcha atrás. Tú sabes bien que lo que te digo es cierto.- (Mirándola) -Nunca dejé de amarte. Y, ahora que volví a verte, pareciera que el amor que te tengo ha crecido hasta hacerse irrompible.-

P: -¿Y Yuri?-

T: -No seríamos ni los primeros ni los últimos padres en separarse con hijos de por medio.-

P: -No es así. Una separación causa un trauma muy grande en muchos niños. Yuri, es una pequeña muy sensible, con lo poco que la conozco, me doy cuenta de que sufrirá mucho por algo así.-

T: -Pero, yo te amo a ti. No puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo. Pospuse demasiado tiempo esto…-

P: -¿Y yo? ¿No me preguntas que siento por ti? ¿Quién dice que una vez separado, estaremos juntos?-

T: -Sin ti o contigo, necesito mi libertad…-

Y: -Papi, ¿Vamos a otro juego?- Dijo interrumpiendo.

T: -Piénsalo, ¿Sí? No hace falta entrenar hoy, podemos dejarlo para mañana.-

P: -Bueno. Adiós, princesa.- Decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. La niña, correspondió ese abrazo también, además de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Y: -Eres muy bonita, tía Pan.- Aduló tiernamente.

La pequeña Son, se despidió y se fue lentamente caminando por la acera. No lograba dejar de pensar en lo que Trunks había dicho. Él, sería libre ahora. Pero, ¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz? ¿No era lo que siempre había querido? Sus pies, seguían el paso, pero no la llevaban hacia ningún lugar en particular.

P: -Yo te amo a ti…- Murmuró, repitiendo lo que su amado le había dicho.

La noticia, en vez de alegrarla, solamente la amargó más. Llegó hasta una plaza, pero no cualquier plaza. Era ese el lugar en el que comenzó todo. Su primer beso. Mirando la hamaca en la que los dos habían estado ese día, se tocó los labios, recordando. Se sentó allí y se colocó los auriculares. Necesitaba relajarse, olvidar todo aquello que le hacía mal. El reproductor estaba en sistema aleatorio. Al principio, no prestó atención a la canción que sonaba. Pero, una estrofa de la misma resonó en su mente:

**De tanto sufrir casi llego hasta odiarte.**

**Y ya lo ves, me equivoqué.**

**Por más que quise no logré sustituirte,**

**Y vuelvo a ti porque mi corazón insiste.**

Entonces, no pudo más. Ya no soportó el llanto y el dolor que retuvo tanto tiempo. Estaba destrozada por dentro. No podía seguir negando que lo amaba. No era odio lo que sentía, era amor. El más puro y loco amor. Se tomó fuertemente el corazón, que le latía en demasía.

**Quise escaparme de ti para siempre.**

**Inútilmente busqué en otra gente aquel amor.**

**Qué gran error.**

Seguía sonando al unísono de su lamento. La gente que pasaba por allí, la miraba extrañados y curiosos. A ella no le importó y, solamente se ahogó en su sufrimiento.


	9. Helado y amor

**CAPÍTULO N°9: Helado y amor…**

Y: -¡Tía Pan!- Exclamaba muy feliz la niña, yendo a abrazarla.

P: -¿Estas lista?-

T: -¿Lista? No durmió en toda la noche pensando en el entrenamiento.-

P: -Bueno, vamos.- Yuri, se adelantó. Cuando Pan, se dio vuelta para irse, Trunks la detuvo.

T: -Espera…-

P: -¿Qué pasa ahora?-

T: -Me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche. ¿Te gustaría?-

P: -Ya te dije lo que pienso, no me interesa tener ningún trato contigo, más que el de los entrenamientos con Yuri.-

T: -No estés así conmigo, por favor. Me lastimas, Pan…-

P: -¿Yo te lastimo? Eres un sínico. Tú, me lastimaste por más de cuatro años, yéndote con otra. ¿No crees que lo que yo hago es poco? Te mereces ser tratado de lo peor. Soy bastante condescendiente contigo. Cualquiera en mi lugar, te habría hecho trizas.-

T: -Pronto, ambos seremos libres. Entonces, ¿Qué impedirá que estemos juntos?-

Y: -¡Tía Pan! ¡Apúrate!- Se oía a lo lejos.

P: -Lo siento, esperan por mí.- Finalizó retirándose.

Ambas, comenzaron a entrar en calor para el entrenamiento. Entonces, la pequeña Brief se detuvo.

P: -¿Sucede algo, princesa?- Dijo acercándose a ella.

Y: -Me duele un poco el estómago.-

P: -¿Sí? Pues, descansemos un rato. ¿Te parece? Ven, sentémonos.-

Y: -Tú, ¿Tienes novio, tía?-

P: -¿Novio?- Rió. -No, claro que no. ¿Y tú?-

Y: -¡No! Mi papá dice que no tendré novio hasta que cumpla treinta años…-

P: (Riendo) -"Tal palo, tal astilla." Pues, me parece bien. Eso sólo complica las cosas.-

Y: -¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua?- Dijo algo débil.

P: -Mmm, no te ves bien. En seguida te traigo.-

Pan, se dirigió al vestidor, ya que, en su mochila tenía una botella. Al regresar a donde la niña estaba, pudo ver que ella estaba en suelo.

P: -¡Yuri!- Gritó desesperada.

La pequeña, no reaccionaba. Sin pensarlo, la morena, la llevó inmediatamente al hospital.

Estaba un poco nublado. Bra y Goten, pisaban el suelo de Tokio, bajándose del avión. Tomaron un taxi junto con Ruth y, se hospedaron en la habitación ya reservada por la misma.

B: -¿Una cama matrimonial?- Preguntaba con desgano.

G: -¿Qué esperabas? Somos marido y mujer. No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá.-

B: -Es obvio que así será. Oye, ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta y tomamos un helado? Parece un bonito lugar. Después de todo, las reuniones comenzarán esta noche…-

G: -Pues, sí. Yo te sigo a dónde vayas.-

P: -¿Qué sucedió?- Decía afligida.

-Es una apendicitis. No se preocupe.- Explicaba el médico. -Necesitamos operarla. ¿Usted es la madre?-

P: -No, no. Pero ella en seguida vendrá.-

-Perfecto, porque necesitamos que firme la autorización.-

P: -¿Puedo verla?-

-Sí, por aquí por favor.- Dijo, acompañándola a donde se encontraba la niña. Ella, estaba conectada al suero, aún inconsciente por el dolor. El médico, las dejó solas.

P: -Pequeña…-Murmuró llorando, mientras tomaba su mano.

M: -¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?!- Gritaba entrando.

P: -Si quieres hablar conmigo, hagámoslo afuera. Ten respeto por tu hija, que está inconsciente.- Finalizó yéndose a la sala de espera, Marron la siguió.

M: -Te aclaro que, esto lo sabrá Trunks. No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero vas a pagármelas. ¿Qué pensabas? Yo sé lo que planeas. Sacarme a mí y a mi niña del medio para quedarte con mi marido. ¡Eres una zorra!-

P: -Veo que es imposible que tú y yo hablemos civilizadamente. Por mí, no te preocupes, que Trunks no me interesa. Aunque, a él tampoco le interesa seguir contigo.-

M: -¡Como no pudiste huir con él el día de mi boda quieres quitármelo ahora! ¡Vean esto! ¡Esta zorra rompe hogares hizo que mi esposo me pidiera el divorcio!- Gritaba a la gente que estaba allí. Los mismos miraban muy mal a Pan, creyendo en las palabras que la loca de Marron decía.

P: -¡Ya aguanté demasiadas estupideces!- Finalizó para luego tomar a la rubia del cabello. Ambas, comenzaron a pelear. Obviamente, Pan iba con ventaja. El personal médico trataba de separarlas pero no podía.

Entonces, Trunks llegó y vio toda la escena. Inmediatamente tomó a Pan y la separó de su mujer. Se podía observar como a Marron, le drenaba sangre de la nariz y la boca, además de algunos moretones en su rostro.

T: -¿Qué pasa aquí?- Le preguntaba a la pequeña Son.

P: -¡Pasa que me harté de todo esto, Trunks! Ya no puedo seguir así.- Se lamentó llorando y salió corriendo de allí.

B: -Buenos días.- Mencionaba amablemente al empleado.

-Buen día, ¿Qué pedirán?-

B: -Pues, yo quiero…-

G: -Uno de dos bochas, de banana split y chocolate, con salsa de caramelo. Y otro de crema y frutilla. -Interrumpió.

-En seguida.-

B: -¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo pides por mí?-

G: -Toda tu vida pediste el mismo sabor. ¿No crees que como tu mejor amigo debo saber absolutamente todo de ti?-

B: -Es extraño, creo que eres el único en saberlo. Supongo que la mayoría de la gente no presta atención a ese tipo de detalles.-

G: -Puede ser, o puede ser que, cuando tu mundo gira en torno a alguien especial, esos detalles simplemente no pasan desapercibidos…-

B: -A veces, hablas muy raro. ¿Te lo han dicho?-

Después de eso, se dirigieron a un parque que había allí. Se sentaron en el suelo, mientras observaban a los niños que ahí jugaban.

B: -Ver a esos pequeños me trae muchos recuerdos.- Dijo tomando el helado.

G: -¿A qué te recuerda?-

B: -Fue una vez que, tenía como tres años. Trunks, quería encontrarse con una chica y, como mi mamá no lo dejaba ir, ustedes dijeron que me iban a llevar a la plaza.-

G: -¿Recuerdas eso?- Reía.

B: -¡Sí! Mi hermano se fue, dejándote el recadito. Me acuerdo que, jugaste conmigo y hasta me llevaste a tomar un helado. Y pedí de…-

-Banana split con chocolate y salsa de caramelo.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras reían.

G: -Cuántas veces te cuidamos con tu hermano y, ahora…- Reflexionó perdiéndose en su mente.

B: -¿Y ahora qué?-

Goten, la observó unos segundos. Parecía que el día nublado, hacía que el celeste de sus ojos fuera más intenso. No podía aguantar esas ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía. Esas ganas de besarla. Irradiaba tanta ternura. Sin embargo, prefirió dejarlo para más adelante. Sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, él tomó el helado y se lo embarró en el rostro.

G: -Y ahora, te enfrío la cara. -Decía mientras reía a carcajadas.

B: -¡Maldito! ¿Así va a ser? ¡Ahora verás!- Culminó.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar en suelo, untados y pegajosos por el helado. Los dos, tenían el rostro y el cabello cubierto de él. No podían evitar reírse al combatir. Goten, tomó a su víctima por los brazos, para que no pudiera moverse. Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros habían quedado a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Se detuvieron, al notarlo.

Bra, sintió algo muy extraño en su interior, mientras lo observaba tan cerca. Todos sus sentidos fueron saboteados por algo que no podía explicar. Sus pupilas se dilataron al notar esos enormes ojos azabaches. No pudo pensar en nada más que en él. Pero, al mirar la boca del joven saiyajin tan cercana a la suya, se mordió los labios. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que, lo que más deseaba era besarlo.


	10. La clave para conquistarte

**CAPÍTULO N°10: La clave para conquistarte…**

-¡Oigan! Para eso tienen su habitación.- Interrumpía Ruth, al verlos.

Bra, ruborizada, se puso de pie.

B: -Lo… Lo siento.- Dijo nerviosa.

R: -¡Estaba bromeando! No hace falta que te pongas colorada…-

B: -¿Colorada? Mejor voy a limpiarme. Con permiso.- Finalizó yéndose.

R: -¿Siempre es así de tímida?- Le preguntaba al muchacho Son.

G: -Realmente no. No sé que le habrá pasado…-

Bra, estaba en la alcoba. No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hace un rato. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué repentinamente sintió ese ardido deseo de besar a quién hasta hace un momento, era su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué era? Porque, desde ese instante, Goten, pasó de ser su mejor amigo, su hermano, a un hombre. Pero, no cualquier hombre. Él, era un hombre realmente deseable.

B: -"¿Goten?"- Pensaba tocando sus labios. -"Déjate de estupideces. Debe ser que extraño a Ale…"- Finalizó entrándose a bañar.

G: -¿Bra?- Buscaba entrando al cuarto, cuando escuchó el ruido de agua. Sorprendido, vio que Bra, había dejado un poco abierta la puerta, por lo tanto, pudo espiar escasamente mientras la misma se duchaba. Observó un poco, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, decidió ceder. -"¿Qué estás haciendo, pervertido?"- Se dijo a sí mismo. -"Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí."-

P: -¿Cómo está ella?- Le preguntaba a Trunks. Él, se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, solo.

T: -Está fuera de peligro. Todo salió bien. ¿Puedo saber cómo estás tú?-

P: -Un poco cansada…- Replicó tristemente.

T: -Traeré un poco de alcohol. Mira como está eso…- Dijo observando la herida que tenía en labio, producida por el enfrentamiento.

P: -¿Y Marron?-

T: -Se fue a mi casa. De seguro a contarle a todo el mundo lo que pasó. La hiciste pedazos. Déjame ver…- Entonces, él embebió un algodón en el antiséptico, para luego posarlo sobre la comisura de la joven.

P: -Auch…- Se quejaba al sentir el ardor.

T: -A ver, te soplaré para que se pase más rápido.-

Al acercarse y soplar un poco, ambos se miraron fijamente. Trunks, no se detuvo y la besó muy despacio, procurando no lastimar su herida. Pan, pudo sentir como si volviese a la vida. Como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, ese beso la despertó del eterno sueño en el que se había sumido luego de aquella amarga despedida.

P: -Espera, por favor…- Interrumpió separándolo de ella. -No estoy lista para tanto. Además, Yuri, esta convaleciente. Siento que la he defraudado. ¿Sabes?-

T: -¿Por qué dices eso?-

P: -Porque ella ha confiado en mí. Creo que, hasta había llegado a quererme. Por lo menos, así lo sentía yo. Es una niña muy especial. Se dejó querer tan rápido que, cuando la vi en el suelo hoy, sentí que una parte de mí moría de sólo pensar que algo malo podía pasarle…-

T: -Es cierto, ella es única…-

P: -Yo, no puedo hacerle esto, Trunks. Cuando ella sepa que dejaste a su mamá por mí, jamás me lo perdonará. No puedo construir mi felicidad por encima de la desgracia de otros…-

T: -Daría lo que fuera por que las cosas no fueran así. Pero, a veces debemos tomar caminos que nos hagan crecer. Necesito evolucionar. Yo, te esperaré el tiempo que sea. Hasta que tú estés lista. Porque no quiero a nadie más a mi lado, sólo a ti.-

P: -Lo mejor será que me vaya. Avísame, pase lo que pase. ¿Sí?- Dijo besando su mejilla.

La noche estaba cayendo. Bra, no tuvo noticia de Goten desde hacía unas horas. Estaba empezando a asustarse.

B: -No, no pudo haberme dejado sola… Ni siquiera puedo sentir su ki. ¡Demonios!-

G: -¿Puedo saber con quién hablas?- Cuestionaba entrando a la habitación.

B: -¿Dónde te habías metido? Creí que me habías abandonado…-

G: -Necesitaba estar a solas un momento. Ruth, me dijo que se pasó para mañana la fiesta de presentación. Así que, tenemos la noche libre…-

B: -Oye, ¿Por qué necesitabas estar solo? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?-

G: -En realidad, hay muchas cosas que no sabes…- Decía sentándose en el sofá.

B: -¿Cómo qué?-

G: -¿Qué harías si alguien te gusta pero sabes que es imposible?-

B: -¿Te gusta alguien?- Preguntaba desilusionada.

G: -Contéstame…-

B: -Pues, creo que no existe amor imposible. Un verdadero amor imposible sería alguien que no existe, por ejemplo, un personaje de algún libro o película…-

G: -Puede que tengas razón…-

Un silencio se hizo presente, haciéndolos sentir algo incómodos.

B: -Bésala…- Divagó, sentándose a su lado.

G: -¿Qué?-

B: -Bésala sin que lo espere. Si te corresponde y, no hace nada por detenerte, es porque siente lo mismo.-

G: -Vaya… ¿Eso es una Play Station?- Dijo emocionado viendo un aparato que se encontraba debajo de un televisor plasma.

B: -¡Sí!-

-¡Juguemos!- Exclamaron juntos.

G: -Iré por unos bocadillos. Pon el juego que quieras.-

B: -¡Okey!-

Goten, se dirigió al mini bar, pensando en lo que su amor platónico le había dicho.

G: -"¿Besarte sin que lo esperes? Creo que he conseguido la clave para conquistarte, princesa…"-

La pequeña niña, poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos. Aun estaba dolorida, pero mucho mejor que antes.

Y: -¿Mamá?- Dijo con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza.

T: -No, soy yo.- Respondió acercándose lentamente.

Y: -¿Dónde está mamá?-

T: -Ella… Se sintió mal y se fue a casa. Pero ya vendrán los abuelos, cuando sea el horario de visita. Tendrás que quedarte aquí unos días…-

Y: -¿Y la tía Pan?-

T: -¿Quieres verla? Ella estaba muy preocupada…-

Y: -Sí, quiero verla. ¿No voy a poder seguir entrenando?-

T: -Sí, pero más adelante…-

De pronto, pudo verse la silueta de Marron entrando a la habitación.

M: -¡Hija!- Exclamó entrando. Ambos Brief, notaron el rostro algo golpeado la joven. Trunks, solamente miró para otro lado.

Y: -¿Qué te pasó, mami?-

M: -Pregúntale a tu padre qué me pasó…- Contestó altanera.

T: -Marron, por favor. Aquí no.-

Y: -¿Qué pasa?-

M: -Pasa que, tu queridísima amiga Pan, me golpeó. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque quiere quedarse con tu papá. Es como la bruja de los cuentos.-

T: -¡Marron!- Sin pensarlo, Trunks la alejó de la habitación. -¿Qué crees que haces? Nuestra hija, acaba de salir de una operación y tú haces este escándalo.-

M: -¡Te lo advierto, Trunks! Te daré el divorcio, sí. Pero mi hija se vuelve conmigo a los Estados Unidos.- Finalizó rabiosa.

B: -¡Auch! ¡No es justo!- Exclamaba al ver su derrota.

G: -Te dije que no fueras por ahí, tontita. Es mi turno. Luego, jugaremos al Mortal Kombat. ¿Vale?-

B: -Mmm, está bien.- Culminó junto con un bostezo.

Goten, se había embelesado con el juego. Había estado jugando dos horas seguidas, sin darse cuenta.

G: -Definitivamente, soy un experto en esto de matar zombies…- Al ver que su pequeña amiga no le respondía, la observó. Ella, yacía completamente dormida a su lado. No quiso moverse. Como pudo, alcanzo una cobija para taparla y, la recostó sobre su regazo. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Qué bonita se veía así, sin un gramo de preocupación en su rostro. En calma, en paz. -Eres realmente bella, Brief…- Le susurró. Poco a poco, acercó y, posó levemente sus labios en esa preciosa boca de la joven. Se detuvo un momento y, nuevamente murmuró palabras que sabía que ella no iba a oír, pero que, no tenía el valor de decirlas cara a cara. -Te amo, Bra…- Finalizó, para luego dejarse vencer por el sueño.


	11. ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?

**CAPÍTULO N°11: ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?**

El sol se colaba como podía por las cortinas de la habitación. La joven de cabellos azulados, comenzaba perezosamente a abrir los ojos. Extrañada, notó que estaba durmiendo encima de aquel hombre que comenzaba a gustarle. Lo observó unos segundos y se acercó a su rostro. Divertida, comenzó a tocar su nariz, mientras que él, hacía muecas incómodo.

B: -Despierta, dormilón.- Susurró levemente.

G: -¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntaba despertando, aturdido.

B: -¿Tomaste algo anoche y no me avisaste? ¡Arriba! Cámbiate que iremos a desayunar.- Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño. -¡Por cierto! ¡Gracias por taparme anoche!- Gritó desde allí.

Goten sonrió de lado y pensó: -"Es muy pronto para decírtelo, pero de hoy no te salvas, cariño…"-

-¡Alessandro!- Gritaba una muchacha alegre acercándose.

A: -¿Eh? ¿Pares? ¿Eres tú?- Cuestionaba sorprendido.

Pr: -¡Claro que sí!-

A: -¡Vaya! ¡Te ves genial!-

Pr: -Soy como el buen vino, mejoro con los años.-

A: -¿Puedo saber que haces aquí en el aeropuerto internacional de la Capital del Oeste?-

Pr: -Estaba por sacar unos pasajes. No entiendo qué haces tú acá. Si ni siquiera eres de aquí.-

A: -Voy a casarme. ¿No ves televisión? No hacen más que hablar de eso. Mi prometida es de aquí.-

Pr: -¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Y quién es la futura esposa del señor Valenti?-

A: -Mm, si no ves televisión, no creo que la conozcas. Mira…- Dijo mostrándole una foto en su móvil.

Pr: -¿Ella es? Es muy parecida a la esposa de un viejo amigo…- Contestaba despistada.

A: -No lo creo, Bra, es única. No hay mujer que se le compare en el mundo.-

Pr: -¿Bra has dicho? ¿Brief Bra? ¿La vice presidenta de la Capsule Corp.?-

A: -¿La conoces?-

Pr: -Pues, sí. Pero…-

**_"Pr: -¿No me presentaras a tu amada?-_**

**_G: -¿Amada? Ella, es… Es… Mi esposa…-"_**

Recordaba Pares.

A: -¿Qué sucede?-

Pr: -Ella ya está casada…-Contestaba ingenua.

A: -¿Qué dices?-

Pr: -Sí. Yo misma la vi con su esposo. Goten, Son Goten. Él, es su marido. Ellos, ahora mismo están en Tokio, en una presentación de empresarios inversionistas de la región.-

A: -¿En Tokio? ¿Con Goten?- Pensó hacia afuera cerrando sus puños.

P: -Buenos días, pequeña.- Saludaba feliz, entrando al cuarto.

Yuri, no contestó, solamente se limitó a observarla en silencio.

P: -Te traje este libro. Tu papá me dijo que también te gusta mucho leer…-

Y: -No quiero nada…-

P: -¿Qué sucede? ¿No te sientes bien?-

Y: -Mi mamá ya me contó lo que hiciste. Ya no quiero ser tu amiga. Eres mala. Quieres robarte a mi papá.-

P: -¿Qué?-

Y: -Tú sólo querías ser mi amiga para acercarte a mi papá. ¡Pero mi papi es sólo mío y de mi mamá!- Gritaba casi llorando.

La muchacha Son, se sintió horrible. Comenzó a llorar y, se fue de allí con el alma hecha trizas. Marron, había logrado su cometido, poner a Yuri en contra de su rival, Pan.

B: -Estoy algo nerviosa…- Le decía a su mejor amigo, mientras almorzaban.

G: -¿Por lo de esta noche?-

B: -Sí. Habrá mucha gente importante. Me siento pequeña e insignificante.-

G: -No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que destacarás. Todos quedarán deslumbrados con tu belleza e inteligencia.- Dijo tomando su mano.

B: -¿Sabes? Últimamente, me siento muy bien a tu lado.-

G: -¿Antes no te sentías bien conmigo?-

B: -No, no es eso. Es que, antes era diferente…-

G: -¿Qué tratas de decir?-

B: -Pues…- Un sonido de celular interrumpió la conversación. Al ver quién era, Bra sonrió extasiada. -¿Amor? ¿Sigues en Italia? ¿Cómo está tu papá?-

G: -"Genial."- Pensó revoleando los ojos.

A: -¡Muy bien! Recuperándose. Sí, estoy aquí, todavía. ¿Tú dónde estás?-

B: -Emm, yo…- Comentaba nerviosa. -En un viaje de negocios. Tú sabes, mi mamá me mandó a aquí y allá…-

A: -Oh, ya veo. Debo colgar, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Te amo, princesa. Pronto te veré…-

B: -¡Yo más! ¡Chao!-

G: -¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas conmigo?-

B:-Tú sabes por qué. Me iré al spa. Debo ponerme bonita para esta noche.- Finalizó yéndose.

G: -Esta noche, Bra. Hoy es el día. Hoy, te diré lo que siento por ti…- Susurró risueño.

Las horas, corrieron rápidamente. El salón principal del grandioso hotel cinco estrellas, estaba listo para recibir a las personas más acaudaladas de la región. Vestidos de etiqueta, champagne, aromas únicos, comida que sólo podían conseguir ese tipo de individuos.

Bra, bajó lentamente la enorme escalinata de mármol con detalles dorados que, daba entrada al lugar. Ella, llevaba puesto un vestido hecho a medida color rosa pastel, de una preciosa seda que se dejaba caer en su cuerpo, hasta los pies. En el pecho, unos detalles en piedras brillantes que era sostenida por su cuello. Unos aretes largos a juego y, un peinado medio recogido, estilo princesa, con una tiara de diamantes que resplandecía.

Fue hasta la mesa principal, buscando una copa, mientras observaba a todos, tratando de divisar a su acompañante. Entonces, lo vio llegar. Bajó distinguidamente los escalones y se dirigió hacia ella. De atrás, sacó una enorme rosa roja y se la entregó.

G: -Ese spa sí que funciona en verdad. ¿El hada madrina te visitó? Te ves bellísima…-

B: -Ya lo sé. Pero gracias de todos modos.-

R: -¡Bra! ¡Pero qué guapa! Vengan, les presentaré algunas personas.-

Después de ver a ciertos magnates y caer simpáticos, el muchacho moreno, alejó a su amiga de todos, llevándola al balcón. Estaba decidido a declararse.

B: -¿Pasa algo?-

G: -Es una hermosa noche…- Mencionaba nervioso.

B: -Puede ser. Tengo un poco de sed. Ven, entremos por una copa.- Dijo entrando.

G: -"Demonios. ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil?"- Pensaba siguiéndola.

Ambos, estaban tomando mientras disfrutaban de la fiesta. Goten, trataba de tomar un poco más, para armarse de valor. Viendo como varias parejas comenzaban a bailar en la pista, vio una gran oportunidad.

G: -¿Me cede esta pieza, madame?-

B: -Of course, my lord.-

Entonces, se tomaron las manos, en posición de vals, ya que, la música que sonaba era lenta.

G: -Vaya. ¿Justo esa canción tienen que pasar?- Meditaba escuchando.

B: -¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una bella balada…-

De pronto, al muchacho se le iluminó una idea. Siguiendo la letra de la canción, movía sus labios como si cantase el tema.

**¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no te vi llegar.**

**¿Qué hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar?**

**¿Qué fue ti? Qué lejos del ayer,**

**Se fue una niña, hoy veo una mujer.**

B: -¿Qué haces, tontito?- Preguntaba riendo.

**¿Cómo ocultar que el tiempo ya pasó?**

**¿Cómo callar el amor de los dos?**

**Si eres feliz, dímelo por favor.**

**Hoy sé que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre.**

**Te amaré siempre así,**

**Aunque no seas mía.**

Bra, seguía sonriendo al ver a su mejor amigo haciendo "play back". Al prestar atención a la letra, observó que Goten, la miraba fijamente al son de la canción. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Su sonrisa de desvaneció al seguir oyendo.

**¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?**

**Y desafiar al mundo entero.**

**¿Cómo gritar que hemos soñado?**

**Si hemos perdido, hemos ganado.**

**¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?**

G: -¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor? Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón…- Dijo, murmurando esto último.

No la dejó reaccionar o pensar. Simplemente se acercó y la besó con mucho amor. La tomaba de la cintura, abrazándola. Bra, sintió como si el tiempo se detuviese. Oía muy lejana la música. Se limitaba a sentir a ese magnífico besador que le enseñaba el verdadero significado de este acto de amor. No quería detenerse por nada del mundo. Quería seguir toda la noche así. Lentamente, Goten, la separó de él, mirándola dulcemente. La abrazó, poniendo la cabeza de ella contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Bra, pudo escuchar como el corazón de él, latía muy fuertemente. Qué reconfortante sonido. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese palpitar. Sus pies, aun se movían al unísono de la música, aunque su mente, estaba muy lejos de allí.


	12. Lluvia,amor y lágrimas

**CAPÍTULO N°12: Lluvia, amor y lágrimas…**

La tranquilidad, cortó su paso, haciéndole recordar en dónde se encontraba, por qué y con quién. Bruscamente, se alejó de Goten. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó lejos del barullo.

B: -¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?-

G: -¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba irónico.

B: -Tú, me besaste… ¿Por qué?- Relevó melancólica mirando el suelo.

G: -¿No estamos casados, acaso?-

B: -¡No juegues conmigo, Son!- Exclamó viéndolo con rabia. -¡No soy una de tus conquistas de media noche! ¿Qué crees que haces?-

G:-No, claro que no eres una de mis conquistas. ¿Por qué te pones así? Si tanto te molestó, no hubieras correspondido ese beso…-

B: -¡Pues! Yo… No…- Exclamaba sin saber qué decir.

G: -Lo siento. Creo que, se me subió el papel a la cabeza. Exageré mi rol de esposo…- Finalizó, yendo a tomar una copa.

B: -¿Exagerar? ¿Fingiste todo, Goten?- Divagaba sola, ahogándose en pena, mientras observaba en el ventanal, como empezaba a llover.

Habían pasado exactamente dos horas reloj. Bra, no encontraba a Goten por ningún lado. Ya quería irse. Había sido demasiado por hoy.

G: -¡Bra! ¡Mi vida! ¡Mi amor! ¡La más bonita de todas!- Gritaba, apareciendo por detrás de ella, abrazándola.

B: -¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? ¿Acaso estás borracho?-

G: -¿Borracho? ¿Yo? ¡No sabes lo que dices, preciosa! ¿Te había dicho que eres hermosa?- Dijo con dificultad, tratando de acercarse a ella para besarla.

B: -Será mejor que nos vayamos. Hueles a alcohol.-

G: -Pero, si yo me bañé hoy. ¿Cómo puedo oler a alcohol? No tengo ni una herida…-

Bra, lo tomó como pudo, y lo ayudó a caminar. Tenían que cruzar un enorme parque, que daba a la otra parte del hotel, donde ellos se encontraban.

G: -¡Mira, Bra! ¡Está lloviendo!- Gritó, deteniéndose. Cerró los ojos, con la cabeza hacia arriba, para mojarse el rostro.

B: -Sí, querido. Mójate, así se te pasa esa cruda que llevas…- Dijo, para luego tratar de cubrirse el peinado, con sus manos.

G: -¡Ven! No te quedes ahí parada. ¡Bailemos!-

B: -No, Goten. Vamos, hace frío. Nos vamos a resfriar…- Culminó comenzando a caminar.

G: - ¡Te amaré siempre así! ¡Aunque no seas mía!-

B: (Dándose vuelta) -Nos van a sacar de aquí si sigues gritando y cantando. Voy a decir que no te conozco…- (Mirándolo)

G: -¡¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?! ¡Y desafiar al mundo entero!-

B: -¿Qué pasa contigo, Son? ¿Por qué de repente dices todas estas cosas?-

Goten, se acercó a ella, tomándole el rostro, y casi imperceptible, le dijo al oído: -Porque te quiero…- Finalizó, para luego besarla.

Bra, tampoco se resistió esta vez. Un poco más osada, lo acercó fuertemente a su cuerpo. Ambos mojados y, fríos, podían sentir como la temperatura se elevaba en ellos. Sus labios, chocaban furiosos y apasionados. El agua, caía sobre ellos intentando calmar sus ansias.

Elevando su ki, flotaron un poco. Se encontraban a unos metros del suelo. Pero, algo interrumpió ese maravilloso beso. Goten, se desvaneció encima de ella, haciendo que, los dos cayeran al pasto.

B: -¿Goten? ¿Estás bien?- Decía tratando de despertarlo.

Lo agarró en sus brazos, algo dificultosa y, volando, tratando de que nadie los viera, llegó a la habitación, entrando por la ventana. Lo recostó en el sofá, pero notó que estaba mojado, al igual que ella.

Le quitó la ropa, procurando no mirar mucho, aunque la tentación casi le ganaba. Le puso ropa seca y lo llevó a la cama, tapándolo con todas las cobijas que encontró. Ella, también se cambió y se acostó a su lado.

Él, no había despertado para nada. Dormía como si todo estuviese bien. Bra, se lo quedó viendo, sin creer que eso que había pasado haya sido real.

B: -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- Preguntaba a su inmóvil amigo. -Tú tan campante y yo… ¿Y yo? ¿Qué me pasa a mí? Me confundes demasiado, Son. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué hacer. ¿Me quieres realmente? ¿Por qué justamente ahora tiene que ser así? Ay, Ale… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Finalizó mirando el techo, tratando de dormir.

Pan, se hamacaba tristemente mirando a la nada. No conseguía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que Yuri le había dicho.

T: -Es un poco tarde, ¿No crees?- Preguntaba sentándose en la hamaca contigua.

P: -¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-

T: -Pues, no te esfuerzas para nada en ocultar tu ki. ¿Qué haces acá a estas horas?-

P: -Sólo pensaba. Necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas. ¿Tú? ¿Para qué me necesitabas?-

T: -Quería verte. Debía verte…-

P: -Esto no va a funcionar, Trunks. No quiero ocultarme…-

T: -Nadie dijo que debemos ocultarnos. Somos dos adultos que asumen su responsabilidad.-

P: -Yuri me odia. Hoy me dijo que tú eras sólo de ella y de Marron. ¿Sabes lo horrible que me hizo sentir?-

T: -Lo siento. Hablaré con ella…-

P: -No hay nada que hablar. El daño ya está hecho.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a Trunks, quedando cara a cara. Abrazó su cuello y se acercó a él. -Daría lo que fuera por haber sido yo la que tuviera a Yuri. Compartir con ella el amor por las artes marciales, la lectura, por ti… Pintarnos las uñas, peinarla y hacer todo eso que las mujeres hacemos.-

T: -Pienso en esa posibilidad día a día. Pero el hubiera no existe. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero, yo también quiero ser feliz... Contigo.-

P: -¿Egoísta? No, no creo que lo seas. ¿Tú crees que funcionará? Ya no quiero ceder. No puedo. Te amo demasiado para seguir callando. ¿Puedo elegir ser feliz esta vez?-

T: -Sí, chaparrita. Claro que seremos felices. Todo va a arreglarse, ya verás…- Finalizó besándola apasionado.

Goten, comenzaba a despertar, cuando notó que Bra no estaba allí. Sin embargo, al lado de él, la cama aun se encontraba tibia. Todo parecía indicar que no estaba muy lejos. Se aseó y vistió, para luego buscarla.

Llegando al vestíbulo, la vio allí, charlando con Ruth. Se acercó por atrás, abrazando su cintura y besándola en la frente.

G: -Buenos días, mi amor. Buenos días, Ruth.-

R: -¡Buenos días! Al parecer, han tenido una buena noche. ¿Cierto?- Reía pícara.

G: -¡Siempre! Es como nuestra segunda luna de miel…-

Bra, se limitaba a sonreír. Su piel, se congeló en ese momento al mirar hacia la gran puerta de vidrio. Alessandro, acababa de entrar. Él, miraba para todos lados, tratando de hallar a su querida, y la vio. Como se lo temía, Goten, estaba abrazándola como si fuese su dueño. Le lanzó una mirada iracunda a su futura esposa.

Ella, no lo pensó y, corrió detrás de él. Goten, inmediatamente la siguió, dejando a Ruth sola que, no entendía nada.

B:-¡Alessandro! ¡Espera!-

A: (Deteniéndose y, quitándose el anillo de compromiso) -¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué quieres ocultar, Bra? ¿Por qué me mientes?-

B: -No te quites el anillo, por favor…- Decía comenzando a llorar. -¡Perdóname!-

A: -Creo que ya no me necesitas en tu vida…- Culminó tirando al suelo la alianza y, yéndose.

Bra, lo veía alejarse con los ojos nublados de agonía. Su corazón dio un vuelco enorme. En medio de su lamento, la imagen de Goten pasó por su mente. El recuerdo de aquel primer beso. ¿Cómo tan sólo en unos días pudo haber cambiado tanto así?

Se volteó y, allí estaba él. Había visto todo. Corrió a sus brazos para contenerse en él.

B: -¿Por qué, Goten? ¿Por qué ahora tengo que venir a sentir esto? No sé si lo amo como antes, pero lo necesito, demasiado. Él y yo, íbamos a dar el gran paso. ¡¿Por qué?!- Gritaba consumida en angustia.

Goten, tampoco pudo soportar esas palabras y, se abrazó fuertemente a ella, llorando de pena.


	13. ¿Celosa yo?

**CAPÍTULO N°13: ¿Celosa yo?**

G: -Yo hablaré con él, princesa. No te preocupes por eso. ¿Sí?-

B: -¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué nos besamos más de una vez? ¿Qué dormimos en la misma habitación, en la misma cama? ¡Sólo vas a hundirme más! Será mejor que empaque mis cosas, porque voy a irme de aquí. Ya no puedo estar así…- Mencionaba alejándose mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

G: -Espera…-

B: (Deteniéndose) -¿Qué pasa?-

G: -Realmente voy a hablar con él. No te puede dejar ir así como así. Sería un idiota si lo hace…-

B: -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué si, según tú me quieres, vas a hacer que vuelva con Alessandro? No logro entenderte.-

G: -Por eso mismo. Sé que él es tu felicidad y, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que vuelva contigo. Después de todo, tú eres mi mejor amiga…- Sonriendo dulcemente.

Pan, oyó el timbre de su casa. Al abrir, pudo apreciar que se notaba de su mejor amiga.

P: -¡Bra! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¡Te creía en Tokio!- Mencionaba abrazándola.

B: -Regresé antes. No sabes la falta que me hiciste…- Dijo con un semblante triste, entrando a la casa.

P: -¿Pasó algo malo?-

B: -Cuando te cuente no lo creerás…-

Goten, iba llegando al edificio donde vivía, cuando sorprendido, vio a una joven muy hermosa en la puerta. Ella, llevaba el cabello largo por la cintura, lacio y negro. Sus ojos eran verde agua y su piel bronceada. Tenía facciones latinas, al igual que su cuerpo. Voluptuosa y de un gran porte, lo miró anhelando.

G: -¿Ágatha?-

Ag: -Pensé que jamás volverías. Vaya suerte la mía que, cuando regreso tú te vas. ¿Puedo pasar?-

G: -Claro, entremos.-

Una vez adentro, ella se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, cruzando las piernas. Su diminuto vestido de lentejuelas plateadas, dejaba ver sus muslos y sus largas piernas bronce.

G: -Al parecer, sigues siendo la misma. ¿No?- Preguntaba al ver su seductora postura.

Ag: -Tú sabes que yo jamás cambio ni cambiaré. Mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos. ¿Tú cómo estás? Estos meses sin verte han sido duros…-

G: -Pues, es extraño pero, estoy enamorado…- Contestaba sentándose a su lado.

Ag: -¿Lo ves? Cuando te digo que mi suerte es mala, no me equivoco. Primero Pares y ¿Ahora?-

G: -Bra. La mujer más hermosa que este mundo haya visto…-

Ag: -¿Más hermosa que yo?-

G: (Riendo) -Ambas son hermosas pero a ella la amo. ¿Desde cuándo eres insegura?-

Ag: -Desde que te conocí. ¡Vamos Goten! Tú sabes que yo te amo, aunque me resigné hace mucho sobre ti. Yo, sé que para ti sólo seré sexo siempre, pero me conformo con eso. Además, no soy celosa. Y dime, ¿Cuál es el problema con tu chica? Porque para que a Son Goten una mujer lo enamore y no le haga caso, algo malo debe haber ahí.-

G: -Bien, empecemos por el principio…-

En ese momento, el muchacho le contó todo tal cual pasó a su "amiga". No sería la primera vez que Ágatha tenía deseos de ayudarlo a concretar el amor. Ambos, llevaban una relación un tanto extraña. Eran amantes y confidentes, sólo que, Goten no la amaba. Ella, era modelo internacional, hija de padres latinos. Ella, era feliz viéndolo al él bien. Por eso, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, le echaba una mano, ya sea con consejos o presencia misma.

Ag: -Ya veo. Es bastante complicado. ¡Tú sí que te las buscas!-

G: -Yo no la busqué, simplemente apareció en mi vida hace 22 años…-

Ag: -Eres tan extraño. No voy a negar que es muy hermosa pero, no se compara conmigo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a hablar con él?-

G: -Tengo que hacerlo. Si bien, no quiero que Bra se case, no puedo permitir que su boda se impida por mí…-

Ag: -¿Sabes? Creo que tengo la solución. Mejor dicho, un plan para que ella no se case y se quede contigo.-

G: -¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?-

Ag: -Primero habla con el tipo ese. Después, te contaré como ella va a caer rendida a tus pies…- Finalizó con una sonrisa algo turbia.

P: -¡¿Qué?!-

B: -Pues, yo no me pude resistir y, correspondí ese beso. ¡Fue hermoso, Pan! Nunca antes me había sentido así…-

P: -Goten me había dicho que haría algo, pero no creí que fuera tan en serio…- Murmuró.

B: -¿Qué dices? ¿Goten lo había planeado?-

P: -No, no quise decir eso. Es que… Prometí que guardaría el secreto.-

B: -Pan…- Suplicaba. -¡Pan! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!- Exclamaba casi ordenando.

P: -¡Bueno! No hace falta que grites… Mi tío me contó que, sentía algo por ti hace mucho.-

B: -¿Hace mucho? ¿De qué hablas?-

P: -Cuando se enteró que ibas a casarte. A él le dolió mucho. ¿No notaste que había cambiado?-

B: -Pues sí pero, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que sería por eso…-

P: -Algo vas a tener que hacer. Debes elegir. Por mi parte, sabes de qué lado estoy.-

B: -Lo sé, faltan cuatro meses todavía más o menos.-

P: -Hoy en día, el tiempo corre muy rápido, querida. Será mejor que te des prisa…-

A: -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntaba al verlo en sentado en el vestíbulo del hotel en el que se alojaba.

G: -Necesitamos hablar…-

A: -No tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo. Lo siento, no estoy de ánimos.- Contestaba cortésmente.

G: -Necesito aclararte las cosas. No sé que hayas visto que te enfureció tanto como para romper el compromiso con Bra, pero, estás cometiendo un error. No quiero que en un futuro te arrepientas.-

A: -Okey, te escucho.-

G: -¿Cómo diste con nosotros?-

A: -Pares…-

G: -¿Pares? ¿La conoces?-

A: -Nos conocimos en Francia, ella frecuenta mucho a amigos míos. Aunque, no viene al caso eso. Me enteré que se corrió el rumor de que ustedes están casados.-

G: -Fue mi culpa. Es una larga historia, no voy a entrar en detalles. Pero todo lo que pasó es sólo culpa mía. Yo, arrastré a Bra a este embrollo. Ella, no se merece tu desprecio. Sólo se comportó como la mejor amiga que es, apoyándome.-

A: -¿Estás hablando en serio?-

G: -Sí, créeme. No hubiera venido hasta aquí a decirte todo esto. Como su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, quiero lo mejor para ella; y sé que lo mejor eres tú.- Finalizó aguantando las lágrimas y manteniendo su postura humilde.

A: -Tienes razón. Quizá fui algo grosero con ella, sólo espero que me perdone. Siendo sincero, desde que te conocí, estuve algo celoso de ti. Tú, siempre con ella en todo momento, conociendo cada uno de sus secretos y sus miedos. Sabes hasta esos pequeños detalles que yo ignoro. Y, nunca le pediste algo a cambio. Ella, es hermosa y, jamás te propasaste o aprovechaste de su ingenuidad. Pero, hablar contigo, así tan abiertamente me hace estar más tranquilo.-

G: -"Si supieras lo que pasó, no dirías esto." Puedes contar conmigo, 'amigo'.-

P: -¡Siempre se retrasa!- Reclamaba mirando su reloj.

B: -De seguro tuvo algún imprevisto, conmigo jamás se demora.-

P: -Obviamente porque cuando te ve a ti, está más ansioso porque la hora llegue. ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene!- Señalaba, al ver a su tío. -¿Quién es ella?- Preguntaba viendo a su lado a una voluptuosa joven.

Las muchachas saiyajin, se miraron extrañadas al observar como Goten y la chica misteriosa, iban de la mano y, jugueteando como si de novios se tratase.

Pan, sintió como el ki de su amiga se iba elevando a medida que la parejita se acercaba. A unos metros, ellos se detuvieron, se despidieron y la joven, sin saludar se fue de allí. Goten, las saludó muy amablemente, dándose cuenta del ánimo de la menor de los Brief.

P: -Ejem…- Tosió levemente. -¿Quién es ella?-

G: -¿Ella? ¡Oh ella! Es, una amiga. Ágatha…-

B: -¡Sí! Nos dimos cuenta que es un tanto gata…- Bufaba.

G: -No, Ágatha es su nombre…- Reía.

B: -Pues, le viene al pelo su nombre…- Murmuró enojada.

G: -¿Cómo?-

B: -¡Nada! ¡Ya vámonos! ¿Sí?- Culminó caminando muy rápido.

Los tres saiyajines, comenzaron a andar por el shopping en donde estaban. Miraban vidrieras y charlaban. Bueno, al menos Pan y Goten lo hacían. Bra, sólo observaba todo sin mencionar palabra. Estaba que echaba chispas. Luego de caminar un poco, fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería.

Mientras Goten y Bra ordenaban, Pan, había salido a hablar por teléfono.

G: -¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo distante…-

B: -¿A mí? Nada. ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?- Contestaba indiferente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

G: (Rió un poco) -Vaya. No pensé que fueras tan celosa…-

B: -¿Celosa yo? ¿De qué o quién?-

G: -Desde que llegué traes esa cara…-

B: -Escúchame bien, si a ti de repente te gustan ese tipo de… 'damas', no es asunto mío. ¿Por qué debería molestarme? Está bien, no seré tan alta, ni tan bonita, tampoco tan rellena y, mi piel es más bien pálida. ¿Pero sabes qué? Todo esto que ves, es mío y 100% natural. Vas a ahogarte entre tanto silicón…-

G: (Al oído) -A mí me gustas así, tal y como eres.-

P: -Ya estoy aquí, lo siento. ¿De qué me perdí?- Decía al ver el acercamiento de los muchachos.

B: -Nada, será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos.-

Una vez sentados, para sorpresa de todos, llegó Trunks. Él, sin que nadie allí lo esperase, besó a Pan en frente de todos. Ella, como dije antes, se encontraba sentada.

G: -¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó al ver tal escena.

La gente que se encontraba ahí, comenzó a tomarles fotos. Obviamente, los Brief, al igual que Pan (por ser la nieta de Mr. Satán), eran muy reconocidos en la farándula local. Además, Bra, más de una vez había salido como modelo publicitaria. La mesa, se rodeó de gente alocada y sorprendida, sacando fotos o grabando videos. Bra y Goten, se miraron anonadados, en medio del tumulto.


	14. Planes de separación

**CAPÍTULO N°14: Planes de separación…**

BL: -¡¿Cómo puedes explicarme esto?!- Reclamaba tirando un periódico sobre la mesa. En él, aparecía en primera plana una imagen en la que se podía observar muy bien a una sorprendida y con ojos muy abiertos Pan y, a Trunks besándola.

La familia Brief, estaba desayunando en la gran mesa del comedor. Todos a excepción de Marron y Yuri.

T: Por favor, mamá. No seas tan escandalosa.-

V: -¿De qué se trata?- Preguntaba tomando el diario. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver la foto. -¡¿Pan?! ¿Qué haces besando a la nieta de Kakarotto? ¡¿Estás loco?!-

B: -No exageren, ¿Sí? Yo, estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas blanqueado todo de una vez. Pan, se lo merece…- Mencionaba sonriente.

T: -Tienes razón. Es hora de lanzar a la luz todo esto. Fueron cuatro años de opresión. Mamá, tú sabes que voy a divorciarme. Cuando sea un hombre libre, me casaré con Pan y formaré una familia con ella.-

BL: -¿Familia? ¡Tú ya tienes una familia! Dije que iba a apoyarte, sin embargo, estás actuando de mala manera. ¿Exponerte así aun estando casado? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Te hubieras esperado un poco al menos.-

T: -Ya esperé demasiado. Es como si todos estuvieran a favor de una mentira y en mí contra. No quiero victimizarme, sólo liberarme.-

BL: -Necesito un momento a solas. ¡La prensa no va a dejarnos en paz! Será mejor que me prepare.- Finalizó retirándose de la mesa.

B: (Tomando la mano de su hermano) -Deja que yo hable con ella. ¿Sí? Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo, hoy y siempre.- Culminó besando su frente, yendo detrás de su madre.

Trunks, miró al vacío un momento, pensando.

******FLASH BACK******

P: -¿Qué haces?- Decía zafándose y viendo a su alrededor.

T: -No quiero que nos ocultemos más, chaparrita.-

G: -¿Puedo saber de qué me perdí?-

T: -Será mejor que mi hermana te lo explique, ella lo sabe todo.- Acto seguido, le guiñó el ojo a la pequeña Brief, tomó a Pan en sus brazos y, rápidamente se fue de allí con ella.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sáquense una foto con nosotros!- Gritaba la comunidad.

-¡Oh Brief Bra! ¡Eres hermosa!- Se oía.

-¿Quién es él? Está muy guapo…-

B: -¿Y si vamos a hablar a otra parte?-

G: -Sí, creo que es lo mejor…-

******FLASH BACK******

-¿Por qué ella?- Dijo una grave voz, sacando al primogénito de sus pensamientos.

T: -¿Eh?-

V: -¿Por qué te gusta la nieta de Kakarotto?-

T: -No me gusta. Yo, la amo.-

V: -Como sea. Pero, ¿Por qué? Ella no combina mucho con tu estilo. Es algo machona, no se maquilla, siempre trae el seño fruncido, su cabello está enmarañado la mayoría de las veces, es pequeña y, no sólo en altura. ¿Por qué arriesgas tanto por alguien así?-

T: (Sonriendo de lado) -Creo que, la raza nos llama. Todo eso que describiste, es lo que la hace única. A mí no me importa si a los ojos de los demás luce así, como una niña caprichosa y poco femenina. Mis ojos la ven diferente, como a una princesa y, me decidí a luchar por ella. Sé que mucha gente sufrirá por esto. Sobre todo, mi hija pero, también sé que ella alguna vez, cuando crezca se enamorará y querrá contar conmigo para pelear por ese amor y, ese día, yo estaré brindándole mi presencia y experiencia. Quizás ahora se enoje conmigo, pero cuando madure un poco más, va a darse cuenta de las cosas.-

V: -Tu madre ha hecho demasiado escándalo por un asunto tan pequeño. Sigue así.- Finalizó dándole una cálida sonrisa de lado junto con una mirada que transmitía orgullo. Orgullo de que su único varón fuera tan persistente con algo que deseaba. Trunks, tenía razón. La sangre de sus ancestros estaba haciendo efecto al sacar esa convicción que llevaba en su ADN para luchar por su felicidad.

G: -Al parecer, los celos si funcionaron. Pero…-

Ag: -¿Pero qué?-

G: -Ella sigue con la idea de casarse. No va a dejar a su hombre por nada del mundo. Ella, prefiere mil veces casarse con alguien a quien no quiere que, desperdiciar todo el gasto que las familias pusieron en hacer tamaña boda…-

Ag: -Pues… Y ese tal Ale, ¿Qué hay con él? Algo malo debe tener. No puede ser tan perfecto como lo pintas. Todos escondemos un muerto en el armario…-

G: -No. He investigado y está completamente limpio.-

Ag: (Pensando un momento) -Mmm, hasta ahora…-

G: -¿Qué insinúas?-

Ag: -¿Sabes? No hay hombre que pueda resistirse a mí. Quizás, con un poco de empeño, logre que él mismo cancele ese casorio.-

G: -No lo creo. No es de esos. Él, jamás le sería infiel a Bra…-

Ag: -Eso es porque no encontró a la indicada. Ya verás que, gracias a mí, tu vida será magnífica…- Sonrió maliciosamente.

B: -¡No seas así!-

BL: -¿Qué quieres que haga?-

B: -¡Deja a un lado las apariencias, mamá! De eso no se vive. Además, tú también fuiste joven y enamorada. ¿No eras tú la que contaba todo lo que luchaste porque papá se quedara a tu lado? ¿No decías que habías peleado a contra corriente y generado muchas lágrimas por tu decisión? ¡Y mírate ahora! Después de tanto tiempo ustedes son la envidia de cualquier pareja de su edad. ¡Ojalá yo pudiera tener algo tan verdadero y puro como lo tienen ustedes!-

BL: (Viendo por la ventana, recordando) -Es cierto, yo sufrí mucho, pero valió la pena. Hoy tengo dos hermosos niños.- (Acariciando el rostro de su hija) -Y una maravillosa nieta. Tienes razón, no fue de un día para el otro. Sin embargo, no quería que ustedes pasaran por lo mismo. Creo que me empeñé demasiado en que todo fuera perfecto.-

B: -¿Lo ves? Yo sé que Trunks está haciendo lo correcto. Además, Pan, lo hará muy feliz. Confía en mí. Ya han sufrido demasiado…-

BL: -Mm. Ya veremos eso. ¿Y tú? Ya tienes fecha para la boda ¿Cierto?-

B: -Oh, sí, claro.- Respondía nerviosa. -Debo ir a… Ver algunas cosas. ¡Piensa en eso! ¿Sí?- Terminó decir y rápidamente se fue.

Alessandro iba caminando por el largo pasillo del hotel cuando vio como del bolso de una joven, cayó un sobre. Inmediatamente, lo tomó y corrió tras ella.

A: -¡Señorita! Disculpe, se le cayó esto.- Mencionó tocando su hombro.

La muchacha, se volteó sonriente. -Oh, gracias.-

A: -¿Usted es Ágatha French?-

Ag: -¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

A: -Pues, en mi país eres bastante reconocida. Te he visto en varios anuncios. Es un placer conocerte. Pareces más bonita en persona.-

Ag: -¡Te agradezco! Eres muy amable. ¿Tú eres?-

A: -Alessandro Valenti. Uno de los dueños de la marca de autos Valenti, de Italia.-

Ag: -Oh, realmente no tengo la menor idea.- Decía fingiendo ignorancia. -¿Sabes? Estoy en esta ciudad de paso, concretando algunos proyectos. No conozco a nadie y, ando algo perdida. ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?-

A: -Pues… Creería que no…- Dijo algo nervioso ante tal propuesta.

Ag: -Perfecto. Te espero en el hall del hotel entonces, a las 21:00 hs.-

A: -Claro.-

Ag: -"Caíste redondito, Ale. Eres más hermoso de lo que Goten me contó. Todo sea por él."-

T: -Marron…- Llamaba al verla sentada en la biblioteca de la casa, dónde habían quedado verse. -¿Cómo estás?- Decía sólo por cortesía.

M: -No sé cómo quieres que esté. Te veo en todos lados con ella. No dejo que Yuri se acerque a la televisión…- Respondía con una enorme tristeza en su mirada.

T:-Yo, siento que te debo una disculpa. Me siento muy mal de pensar en todo el daño que te hago…-

M: -Creo que la que debe disculparse aquí, soy yo. He actuado como una demente. Me decepcioné a mí misma y, sé que a ti también. Pero, es que yo te amo demasiado, Trunks. Este tiempo aquí fue tan difícil para mí. De sólo pensar que puedo perderte, me siento rabiar.-

T: -Te entiendo, sin embargo, yo necesito mi libertad. No quiero seguir así, ya no me quedan fuerzas.-

M: (Arrodillándose y comenzando a llorar) -¡No me dejes, Trunks! ¡Por favor! Dame una última oportunidad. Prometo no decepcionarte esta vez. ¡Prometo cambiar! Sólo seamos los que éramos antes, como familia. ¡Yo te amo! No destruyas nuestra familia que es lo único que tengo.-

T: -No llores, por favor. No importa cuánto lo intentemos, esto no funcionó ni funcionará nunca. Lamento mucho que las cosas sean así, pero, no puedo amarte porque, sólo una mujer ocupa mi corazón y, ella es Pan.-

M: -¡No me digas eso!- Decía aun suplicando. -Por favor…-

T: -Lo siento mucho.- Finalizó entregándole un sobre que contenía la demanda de divorcio, para luego irse.

Marron, quedó en ese áspero suelo alfombrado, lanzando lágrimas y suspiros de dolor. Su vida se acababa en ese instante. El hombre que ella amaba, el primer hombre y, el único que la había tenido, a ella y a su corazón, le había dicho que amaba a otra mujer, que jamás la había amado a ella. ¿Qué peor humillación que esa? Que un hombre esté contigo sólo por lástima u obligación. En ese momento fue que comprendió, por fin, que no podía hacer nada para seguir separando a esa pareja que parecía empeñada en luchar contra corriente.

M: -A menos que…- Murmuró en su lamento mientras su mente maquinaba.


	15. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

**CAPÍTULO N°15: No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…**

Ag: -Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido.- Dijo mientras veía al joven sentarse en frente suyo en la mesa.

A: -No es nada. Me gusta conocer gente nueva.-

Ag: -Pues, a mi también. Sobre todo, gente como tú…- Finalizó acariciando su mano muy insinuante.

A: (Quitándose la mano de la suya) -Oiga, no…-

Ag: -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto, acaso?-

A: -No es eso. Es usted muy bonita. Pero, en poco tiempo seré un hombre casado.-

Ag: -¿Qué?- Decía sorprendida ante el rechazo.

A: -Estoy muy enamorado de mi prometida. Sería incapaz de engañarla. Lo lamento si me mal interpretó…-

Ag: -No puede ser…- Murmuró.

A: -¿Pasa algo?-

Ag: -Es que…-Divagaba aun asombrada. -Nunca había conocido a un hombre así, fiel. Tampoco nadie me había rechazado. Estoy realmente sorprendida…-

A: -Me imagino que no. No soy como el resto. Jamás engañaría a mi princesa. Es todo lo que tengo…-

Ag: -"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" Bueno, al menos, quedemos como amigos. ¿Sí?-

A: -¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría ser su amigo!-

Ag: -"¿Qué tendrá esa tal Bra que atrapa a tan buenos hombres?"-

Unos pasos podían oírse detrás de la muchacha de cabellos negros que, meditaba en un enorme campo.

P: -¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

T: -Necesitaba verte. ¿Estabas entrenando?-

P: -Ya terminaba. ¿Qué sucede?-

T: -Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió en la heladería. Sé que fui muy bruto al besarte en frente de todos. Pero, el estar contigo ayer, después de tanto tiempo, me hizo muy bien.-

P: -Debería haberme negado, pero, coincido contigo. Disculpas aceptadas.- Sonrió.

T: (Sentándose a su lado) -Que bien se ve de aquí el firmamento. En la ciudad, apenas se aprecia.-

P: -Es cierto, por eso me gusta entrenar aquí. Los astros son mi tranquilidad.- (Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven) -¿Qué vas a hacer con Marron al final?-

T: -Ya le di la demanda de divorcio. Sólo tiene que firmarla.-

P: -¿Estás seguro que lo hará?-

T: -Sí, ya hablé con ella. Mira esto…- Dijo mostrándole una bella cadenita con un dije en forma de P.

P: -¿Es para mí?- Preguntaba contenta.

T: -Sí, me gustaría que la usaras a partir de ahora, como símbolo de nuestro amor.-

P: -¿Nuestro amor?-

T: -Sí, ¿Por qué lo dudas?-

P: -Es que, yo no creo estar lista para usar algo así. Creo que esperaré a que todo mejore. ¿Te molesta?-

T: -No, chaparrita. Úsala cuando tú quieras, sólo quería dártelo para que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos.-

P: -Eso ya lo sé…- Sonreía.

T: -¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Algo que jamás le mostré a nadie.-

P: -¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata?-

T: -Ven conmigo.- Culminó tomando su mano y, llevándola lejos.

Bra, se encontraba tumbada en la cama viendo una imagen en su celular. En la misma, aparecían Goten y ella, abrazados. Esa foto, se la habían tomado apenas bajaron del avión, en Tokio.

B: -Siempre te ves tan bien, mocoso…- Comentaba, poniendo zoom hasta poder apreciar su boca. -Y pensar que esos labios fueron míos.-

Tiró el Smartphone a su lado y, mirando el techo recordaba.

**_"G: -¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor? Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón…-"_**

Veía en su mente la imagen de ese osado beso que la había sacado de sus cabales. Tapó con la almohada su rostro, tratando de quitar de su memoria ese recuerdo.

**_"G: -¡Ven! No te quedes ahí parada. ¡Bailemos!-_**

**_B: -No, Goten. Vamos, hace frío. Nos vamos a resfriar…-_**

**_G: - ¡Te amaré siempre así! ¡Aunque no seas mía!-_**

**_B: -Nos van a sacar de aquí si sigues gritando y cantando. Voy a decir que no te conozco…-_**

**_G: -¡¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?! ¡Y desafiar al mundo entero!-_**

**_B: -¿Qué pasa contigo, Son? ¿Por qué de repente dices todas estas cosas?-_**

**_G: -Porque te quiero…-"_**

B: -Dos veces.- Murmuraba mirando al techo nuevamente. -No sólo me besaste una vez, si no dos. ¿Cómo no voy a confundirme? Sí me hablas de esa manera, si me miras así como idiota, si me abrazas y besas como si yo fuera… Como si tú…- Un golpeteo en la ventana interrumpió sus susurros. Corrió la cortina y vio a su Romeo parado en el balcón. Abrió la puerta y salió. -¿Qué haces a estas horas? ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación colarse a la habitación de una dama?-

G: -Lo siento. Pero, ¿Nunca tuviste unas inmensas ganas de ver a alguien? No podía aguantar hasta mañana para verte. Estaba en mi cuarto, viendo nuestras fotos, en tu Facebook. Quise hablarte pero no estabas conectada. Así que, sin más, vine a visitarte. Sé que es tarde pero…-

B: -¿Estabas viendo nuestras fotos?- Interrumpió.

G: -Sí, desde el celular en realidad, porque estaba acostado tratando de dormir.-

B: -Yo… Yo, estaba haciendo lo mismo.- Rió nerviosa.

P: -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntaba viendo la puerta de un enorme depósito que el joven Brief estaba abriendo.

T: -Ya verás…-

Al entrar allí, Trunks, iluminó todo. Pan, pudo observar sorprendida lo que ahí se veía. Había retratos de todos los tamaños, y, en cada uno de ellos, se encontraba ella misma. También, había fotografías en tamaño real.

P: -¿Qué es esto?- Decía emocionada.

T: -Una de mis aficiones secretas, es la pintura. ¿Sabes? Nunca le había dicho a nadie porque, tenía demasiadas responsabilidades. Pero, cuando tenía tiempo, pintaba y, lo único que podía retratar era a ti. Esta es la prueba de que jamás dejé de amarte. Esto fue lo único que hice estos cuatro años.-

P: -No… No sé qué decir. Es muy bello. ¡Tienes una gran mano!-

T: -Cualquiera que viera esto, diría que estoy obsesionado contigo. Aunque, creo que esa teoría no se aleja mucho de la realidad. Mira esta, es mi favorita.- Mencionó mostrándole un cuadro en el que se veía a una muy sonriente Pan hasta los hombros, con el cabello al viento; mirando al oeste. A pesar de la gran sonrisa que se apreciaba, sus ojos transmitían tristeza. Sin embargo, cada detalle estaba muy bien grabado, casi real.

P: -Vaya. ¿Por qué estoy triste?- Cuestionó luego de observarlo unos segundos.

T: -Éste, fue uno de los primeros que pinté en Estados Unidos. Cuando estaba allá, vi una foto que mi hermana había publicado en su biografía y, te veías así. Tu infaltable sonrisa estaba pero, tus ojos se encontraban tan tristes y sufridos. Esa imagen se me quedó grabada en la mente, sumada con la de la última vez que te vi…- Finalizó tristemente, aun mirando el cuadro.

La pequeña morena, comenzó a llorar. Él, al verla, la abrazó inmediatamente.

T: -¿Qué pasa, pequeña?-

P: -No resisto, Trunks. Te odié tanto cuando te fuiste, pensando que estabas feliz con tu nueva familia. Y, ahora me doy cuenta que no. Que sufriste lo mismo o más que yo. ¡Perdóname!- Suplicaba en sus brazos, sollozante.

T: -No, chaparrita. Tú, tuviste razón en enojarte. Pero, esto se va a acabar. Pronto, seremos felices juntos, sin nadie que nos juzgue, sin nadie que nos detenga, sin necesidad de dar explicaciones.- La consolaba acariciando su cabello.

Bra y Goten, se encontraban caminando por un bello camino rodeado de cerezos. Las flores de éstos, iban cayendo como una bella lluvia rosada.

G: -Oye, ¿Alessandro se comunicó contigo?-

B: -No, ¿Por qué? ¿Hablaste con él?-

G: -¡No, no! Sólo preguntaba…-

B: -Pues, no. Y no creo que lo haga. Es muy rencoroso…-

G: -¿Rencoroso? ¡Vaya! Al fin le encuentro un defecto.-

B: -Eres un idiota a veces. Ven, de aquí puede verse toda la ciudad.- Dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta la colina.

G: -Siempre veo la ciudad así, incluso más alto…-

B: -No importa, yo también. Pero, quería verlo contigo.-

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando las luces de la ciudad que se veían pequeñas desde allí. Junto con la lluvia de pétalos, era un hermoso momento. Goten, no pudo evitar mirar a su acompañante. Sus ojos realmente brillaban observando el paisaje. Ella, en ese momento, también lo miró, al notar que él lo hacía.

B: -¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionaba algo nerviosa.

Él, no respondió. Se limitó a observar esos asombrosos ojos celestes azulados que lo miraban tan fijo. Era como un mar de aguas cristalinas, como ese oasis en el que él encontraba calma.

G: -¿Cómo puedo evitar mirarte, Bra? ¿Cómo?- Dijo acariciando su delicado rostro. -No te das cuenta de lo que causas. Alessandro es un hombre muy afortunado al tener tu corazón…- Finalizó besando su mejilla dulcemente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. -Lo mejor será que me vaya…- (Dándose vuelta)

B: -Él, lo puede tener todo…- Gritó al ver como el muchacho se alejaba. -Pero mi corazón es tuyo…- Murmuró sin saber si la había escuchado.

Tenía razón, Goten, no la había oído. Él, sencillamente se marchó sofocado de melancolía y un profundo dolor en el corazón.


	16. Corazones confusos

**CAPÍTULO N°16: Corazones confusos…**

Ag: -Esta es mi habitación, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí. Aunque, no era necesario…- Comentaba amablemente en la puerta del cuarto.

A: -Lo sé, pero, no me permito que una dama se vaya sola…-

Ag: -¿Quieres entrar un momento?-

A: -Creo que no es apropiado, me iré a dormir. Tengo un largo día mañana…-

Ag: -No te haré daño. Pero, está bien, vete…-

A: -Que duermas bien, hasta mañana.-Finalizó retirándose.

Ag: -"No te preocupes, Alessandro. No hace falta que tú hagas nada. Deja todo en mis manos."- Pensó maliciosamente.

Los días marchaban a un ritmo bastante rápido. Goten, se había propuesto alejarse un poco de su amor secreto. No había dejado de verla, sin embargo, sólo la trataba como amiga. Obviamente, tenía varios planes en sus manos para que ella no se casara. Bra, por su parte, decidida a olvidarse del muchachito Son, se preocupó en organizar su boda y, realmente, eso le llevaba mucho tiempo. Llegaba a verlo como máximo una vez a la semana. Fue algo duro para los dos, pero creían que era lo mejor.

Marron y Trunks, llevaban semanas de audiencias en los juzgados. Ella, no renunciaría a él por nada del mundo. Era obstinada y pretenciosa. Mientras que, Pan, trataba de esquivar a los paparazzi que la acosaban y rodeaban de preguntas. Ellos, obviamente siguieron juntos, sin complicaciones.

Yuri, no volvió a hablar con Pan, ya que, Marron, siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla quedar mal.

Goten y Ágatha, continuaban acosando a Alessandro. El mismo, ya empezaba a sentir cosas por la voluptuosa joven. Eso quería decir que, el plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

P: -Entonces, la Luna de Miel será en…- Preguntaba, con una libreta en su mano.

B: -Isla Jeju, Corea del Sur…-

P: -¿Isla Jeju? Nunca había oído de ella…- (Anotándolo)

B: -Casi nadie lo hace, pero es un lugar bellísimo.-

P: -Ajá y, ¿Con Goten que harás?- Preguntaba sin tapujos aun escribiendo en el cuaderno.

B: -Goten fue, es y será mi mejor amigo. Y, así va a quedarse.- Finalizó molesta.

P: -¿Estás segura?- Dijo mirándola fijo.

B: -¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Ya te dije que olvidaré a Goten! ¡Sea como sea!-

P: -¿Olvidarlo? Yo, sólo te pregunté qué ibas a hacer con él. Jamás mencioné amor o algo parecido. Jaque, mate.-

B: -¡OK! ¡Tú ganas! Haz lo que quieras. Ya quité a Goten de mi vida…- Mencionó algo triste.

P: -Quizás, él no diga nada. Sé que está actuando muy rudo o hasta te ignora. Pero, mi tío te adora. Todo lo que hace, lo hace por tu bien. Porque piensa que tú amas a Alessandro…-

B: -Pues no. Bueno, no sé si lo amo. Sólo sé que él es mi felicidad y, el otro es…- Decía tristemente mirando por la ventana. -Él, es sólo un recuerdo. Algo así como un bonito sueño del que ya desperté. Un sueño del que no quedará huella…-

Pan, estaba por cruzar la calle cuando oyó que la llamaban. Al ver quién era, su expresión cambió por completo.

P:-¿Qué quieres?- Cuestionó con fastidio.

M: -Por favor, no me hables así. Vengo con buenas intenciones.-

P: -¿Tú, buenas intenciones?-

M: -Sólo vine a mostrarte algo que creo que te interesará…-

P: -¿Qué?-

Marron, tomó su Smartphone y se lo dio.

M: -Es un video…-

La mujer morena, comenzó a verlo. En él, se encontraba una típica escena familiar. Yuri, jugueteando con su mamá y, al parecer, Trunks filmaba.

-¿A quién amas tú?- Se escuchaba que Marron decía.

-¡A mamá y a papá!- Contestaba la niña.

-Yo también amo mucho a mis princesas…- Comentaba un feliz Trunks.

Luego de eso, Yuri toma la cámara y, se ve a los padres dándose un beso y saludando contentos.

M: -Ese vídeo, si te fijas, es de Abril. Justo un mes antes de venir aquí. Sólo quería mostrarte los felices que éramos antes de llegar. Antes de que tú te cruzaras en nuestro camino. También hay fotos…- Dijo moviendo el táctil y dejando ver las imágenes.

Pan, le dio el celular, algo molesta.

P: -¿Qué ganas enseñándome todo esto?-

M: -Quiero tocar tu corazón. Quiero mostrarte que estás destruyendo una familia…-

P: -Tengo que irme. No todas tenemos un marido rico que nos mantiene.- Finalizó yéndose muy rápido.

M: -Sé que lo logré. Sé que toqué tu corazón. No podrás con esto. Eres demasiado moralista y clemente, estoy segura que esto, hará que tu conciencia te pese…- Pensó en voz alta, viendo como se alejaba.

Pan, al ver que había perdido a su rival de vista, se apoyó en la pared de un edificio, mirando al cielo. Entonces, la imagen de Yuri pasó por su mente.

P: -¿Cómo puedo hacerte esto, pequeña? Soy de lo peor…-Meditaba sintiendo un vacío gigante en su corazón. Sus mejillas, estaban húmedas y rojas, al igual que sus ojos. -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-

Marron, tenía razón. La pequeña Son, era heredera de un corazón noble. Siempre, ponía a los demás antes que a ella. No podía permitir que alguien sufriera si en sus manos estaba la cura de tal sufrimiento. Cualquiera en su lugar, hubiera hecho caso omiso a las intrigas de su rival, pero ella no podía. Le causaba mucha angustia sentirse así. A veces, quería ser un poco egoísta y poner su felicidad ante todo, pero no lograba hacer algo tan "vil".

La muchacha de ojos azules, observaba melancólica un bello vestido blanco que yacía en su cama. Lo tomó en sus manos para poder verlo mejor. No pudo evitar llorar un poco.

B: -¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?- Se preguntaba sosteniendo el vestido sobre su pecho. -Es lo que siempre soñé. Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo estar feliz? ¿Por qué no puedo disfrutarlo?-

Aunque ella no lo hubiese notado, su príncipe la observaba en silencio desde la ventana.

G: -"¿Por qué estará llorando mi pequeña?"- Pensaba triste al verla así.

B: -Me despediré de ti. ¡No quiero perderte!- Decía ahogada en llanto y agonía, cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la envolvían.

G: -No llores, princesa. No lo hagas, por favor…-

B: -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba apartándose de él.

G: -Yo…- Decía nervioso. -Siempre vengo aquí…-

B: -¿Eh?-

G: -Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, casi todas las noches vengo a verte dormir. Últimamente, nos vemos poco y, es difícil guardar las apariencias cuando estoy en frente tuyo. Y, ahora al verte llorando, no podía dejar que te quedarás así. Sé que necesitabas consuelo.-

Bra, lo abrazó nuevamente y él, le correspondió. Ambos descargaron su dolor con llanto, pero consolados uno con el otro.

T: -¡Pan!-Exclamó al verla llegar. -¿Pasó algo? Me extrañó que me llamaras tan tarde…-Luego de decir eso, él intentó saludarla con un beso, pero ella, lo esquivó. -¿Qué sucede?-

P: -Necesitaba hablarte…- Respondió desviando la mirada.

T: -Te noto extraña. No estés con rodeos, ¿Sí?-

P: -Creo que… Deberíamos terminar. Ya no puedo seguir con esto…-

Trunks, la miró fijamente esperando que fuera una broma. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Ella, hablaba en serio.


	17. El fuego consumirá tu dolor

**CAPÍTULO N°17: El fuego consumirá tu dolor…**

T: -¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Qué pasa contigo?-

P: -No me lo hagas más difícil. Toma, te lo devuelvo…- Mencionó entregándole la medalla que él le había dado. -Me di cuenta de que, no estoy lista para tener una relación. Lo mejor será que sigamos siendo amigos, mejores amigos.- Decía tratando de sonreír.

T: -¿Amigos? Tú sabes lo complicado de la situación. ¿Realmente quieres tirar por la borda todo lo que vivimos hasta ahora?-

P: -No, yo sólo quiero que seamos amigos, como antes…-

T: -No puedo entenderte. Dijiste que no querías ocultarte, que querías que todo saliera a la luz.- Reprochaba con un tono bastante alto.

P: -¡Lo siento! -

Trunks, tomó a Pan y la besó a la fuerza. Ella, intentando resistirse lo empujó fuertemente, llorando. Acto seguido, le propinó una cachetada.

P: -¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Te dije que no quiero seguir contigo!- Gritó en llanto.

T: -¿Por qué me haces esto?- Sollozaba. -Creí que me amabas... ¡Tú, eras mi vida! -

P: -Porque lo hago, te estoy dejando ir. Sólo te pido que no me olvides. Que me dejes estar en tu corazón por siempre. ¡No me odies, por favor!-

T: -Es muy difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia ti luego de esto. Pero, déjalo así. No volveré a molestarte. Esto se acabó…- Gruñó con una mirada turbia y casi asesina.

Pan, se sintió destrozada al ver como el amor de su vida caminaba en dirección contraria hacia ella. Ese semblante que tenía, jamás lo había visto. Era una mirada rencorosa y apática.

P: -Esto lo hago por ti.- Murmuró. -Porque te amo…- Finalizó, dejándose caer.

Esa mirada sádica le había roto el corazón. Él, la odiaba. Ella lo hacía por su bien, sin embargo, él no lo sabía.

P: -¡Perdóname, Trunks! ¡Por favor, perdóname!- Gritaba en el suelo, llorando.

Bra, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su amado. Él, la acostó en la cama y besó su frente.

G: -¿Debería quedarme aquí contigo, princesa? ¿Debería cuidarte toda la noche?-Murmuraba. Una vibración lo sacó de su contemplación. Era Ágatha, llamándolo. -¿Qué querrá a esta hora?-Decía saliendo al balcón. -¿Sí?-

Ag: -¡Goten! Necesito verte. Es urgente, algo pasó…-

G: -¿Qué? ¿Es muy urgente? Estoy en medio de un asunto…-

Ag: -Iré a tu departamento. Espérame.-

G: (Mirando a Bra a través del vidrio) -Ok. Ahora voy…- Contestó fastidiado.

Trunks, abrió el depósito con toda furia. Entró y, comenzó a romper todos los cuadros que encontraba, tratando de desahogar esa amarga y odiosa sensación en su pecho.

T: -¡AAHHH!- Gritaba ensañado. -¡¿Por qué?!- Su corazón latía fuertemente y la respiración se le cortaba. Algunas gotas de sudor se le mezclaban en su rostro con las de llanto.

**_"T: -Oye, ¿Qué sucede, Pan?-_**

**_P: -¡Yo te amo, Trunks! ¡TE AMO!-_**

**_T: -¿Qué?-_**

**_P: -Al principio, quizá te odié un poco. Pero, a medida que nos fuimos conociendo, aprendí a amarte. ¡No voy a dejar que te quiten de mi lado!-"_**

(Recordaba)

**_"P: -Daría lo que fuera por haber sido yo la que tuviera a Yuri. Compartir con ella el amor por las artes marciales, la lectura, por ti… Pintarnos las uñas, peinarla y hacer todo eso que las mujeres hacemos.-_**

**_T: -Pienso en esa posibilidad día a día. Pero el hubiera no existe. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero, yo también quiero ser feliz... Contigo.-_**

**_P: -¿Egoísta? No, no creo que lo seas. ¿Tú crees que funcionará? Ya no quiero ceder. No puedo. Te amo demasiado para seguir callando. ¿Puedo elegir ser feliz esta vez?-"_**

Y allí estaba. Allí estaba ese cuadro que él tanto adoraba. Miró los ojos tristes de su amante, mientras tomaba el retrato en sus manos. Abrió su palma expulsando una pequeña bola de energía. Poco a poco, pudo ver como el rostro de la morena ardía en llamas. Se iba consumiendo, junto con su amor.

T: -Te odio, Son Pan. Te odio…- Susurró aliviado, oprimiendo en sus manos la medallita.

G: -Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Qué pasa?- Decía entrando al edificio con la muchacha.

Ag: -Pues…- Dijo tristemente. -Tengo lo que me pediste.- (Dándole el celular)

G: -¿Qué es?- Preguntaba viendo el aparato.

Se trataba de un video prohibido. Ágatha, se salió con la suya y metió en su cama a Alessandro.

G: -¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Cuestionaba sorprendido.

Ag: -Él, se emborrachó. No creo que lo recuerde. ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo? ¿Se lo mostrarás a Bra?-

G: -Supongo que lo haré. ¿Por qué esa cara?-

Ag: -Creo que hice mal las cosas…-

G:-¿A qué te refieres?-

Ag: -Creo que… Me enamoré.- (Cabizbaja)

G: -¡¿QUÉ?!-

Ag: -Sé que él también siente algo por mí. Lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos…-

G: -No sé qué decir. Es, es realmente extraño…-

La jovencita de cabellos color agua, acababa de despertar. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a su príncipe. Vio el vestido en el mismo lugar, pero de él, no había rastros.

B: -¿Acaso fue un sueño?- Se preguntaba aturdida. -Pero, lo sentí tan real…-

**_"G: -Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, casi todas las noches vengo a verte dormir."_**

B: -Un momento, no pudo haber sido un sueño…-

T: -¿Recién te levantas?- Decía entrando.

B: -¿Acaso ya nadie toca la puerta en esta casa?-

T: -¡Tranquila! Soy tu hermano…-

B: (Viéndolo fijo) -¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Pasó algo?-

T: -¿Qué cara? Es la misma de siempre…- Contestaba jugueteando con un adorno para no mirarla.

B: -El hecho de que hayamos estado separados un tiempo, no quiere decir que no recuerde tus mañas. Cuéntame…-

T: -Pues, si vamos al caso, tú tampoco estás muy bien que digamos. ¿Estuviste llorando?-

B: -Déjame que me cambie. Tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente…-

T: -Lo siento, debo irme a trabajar. Sólo pasaba a saludarte.-

B: -¡Oye! No te…-

T: -¡Adiós!- Interrumpió yéndose.

B: -¡Demonios!- Le gritó. -¿Habrá pasado algo con Pan? No, no puede ser. Ellos están bien. Bueno, hasta ayer lo estaban. Será mejor que la llame.- Pensaba.

Un sonido estrepitoso y luces muy brillantes, salían desde un teléfono celular. Aun dormida, tapada hasta la cabeza, Pan, lo tomó y lo apagó. Luego de eso, sintió como alguien entraba por la ventana, abriendo las cortinas de par en par, dejando entrar la gran luz matutina.

B: -¡Vaya amiga! ¿Por qué no me atiendes? ¡Cualquiera pensaría que te pasó algo!- Exclamaba destapándola.

P: -Déjame dormir…- Murmuraba cubriéndose el rostro.

B: -Oye…- Dijo tomando sus manos, observando los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. -¿Qué pasó?- (Sentándose a su lado)

P: -Nada…-

B: -¿No me vas a contar?-

P: -Trunks…-

B: -¿Te hizo algo el idiota de mi hermano?-

P:-No, no. Terminé con él…- Contestaba triste.

B: -¡¿Qué?! Pero, si tú lo amas. Si él te ama…-

P: -Prefiero dejar las cosas así por un tiempo. ¿Sí? Sólo quiero olvidarme de eso. Despejarme.-

B: -Pues, dejaré que me cuentes con detalle luego. Sin embargo, no puedo perdonarte el hecho de que no me hayas llamado cuando sucedió. Si sabes que puedes contar conmigo, tontita.- Mencionaba abrazándola.

P: -Lo siento. Prometo contarte todo luego que pase la boda. Falta sólo una semana. ¡Organicemos lo que falta!- Exclamaba poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Una gran melancolía podía notarse en los vidriosos y azulados ojos de la muchacha. Ella, se miraba en el espejo, con un nudo en la garganta. Oprimía sus manos, nerviosa. Detrás de ella, un peluquero, peinándola, y a su costado, su madre, su mejor amiga y la mamá de ésta, arreglándose también.

B: -"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"- Pensaba soportando las horribles ganas de huir y llorar.

Era sábado 12 de octubre. El gran día había llegado.


	18. Confesiones de un hombre enamorado

Confesiones de un hombre enamorado...

B: -"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"- Pensaba soportando las horribles ganas de huir y llorar.

Era sábado 12 de octubre. El gran día había llegado.

-¡Estás quedando BE-LLÍ-SI-MA!-Decía un exagerado y amanerado estilista. Vestía una camisa rosa chillona de seda, junto con un pañuelo violeta con dibujos en su cuello y un pantalón negro ajustado.

B: -No exageres, Ricky…-

P: -Lo siento. Mi celular está sonando. Saldré a atender…- Le decía a la joven que la maquillaba.

Mientras Pan salía afuera de la habitación para contestar, Bra, la observa tratando de descubrir de quién era esa llamada. Ilusionada porque fuera Goten.

P: -¿Qué sucede, tío?- Murmuraba viendo que nadie estuviera cerca.

G: -¿En dónde estás?-

P: -En el hotel, estamos maquillándonos. ¿Por qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra venir!-

G: -¿En qué hotel y habitación? ¡Es urgente que hable con Bra!-

P: -¡Pero tío!- Reprochaba.

G: -No importa. Si no me lo dices, de todos modos las hallaré buscando su ki…-

P: -¡Espera! ¡No cuel…- Imploraba, cuando su tío colgó. -¡Qué testarudo!- Finalizó volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

B: -¿Quién era?-

P: -Eh… Pues… "Si mi tío llega a venir, será mejor que no haya nadie aquí." Era mi papá.- Contestaba nerviosa.

Vd: -¿Qué te dijo?-

P: -Eh… Que. Que se apuren, que deben estar en el salón antes que la novia. Muy pronto si pueden…-

B:-¿Estás segura que era tu papá?- Le preguntaba casi susurrando.

P: -Ayúdame a sacar a todos de aquí. Tú sabes quién era…-Contestaba en el mismo tono. -Necesito que todos aquí se vayan, para que la novia pueda estar tranquila.- (Dirigiéndose a los estilistas)

B: -Sí, mamá, será mejor que se vayan.-

La boda, sería en el salón de fiestas personal de la familia Brief. El mismo, estaba adornado con detalles dorados y blancos. Mesas a los costados y, una enorme pista al centro. Detrás, en la pared, un pantalla gigante (estilo cine), que proyectaba fotos de los novios, desde pequeños, jugando, en familia, juntos, etc.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, ansiosos por ver el evento del año. También, había muchos periodistas y fotógrafos cubriendo el gran espectáculo.

Trunks, estaba en su cuarto, aun vistiéndose cuando alguien entró.

M: -Te ves muy guapo…- Comentaba sin tapujos.

T: -¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Te recuerdo que tú y yo, ya no tenemos nada.- Decía muy firme.

M: -Claro, nos une nuestra hija. Además, la prensa querrá vernos juntos…-

T: -En primer lugar: No pongas a Yuri en el medio como excusa de nada. Y, en segundo lugar: Me importa poco lo que la prensa quiera.-

M: -Me enteré que Pan te dejó…- (Sentándose en la cama, haciendo caso omiso a lo que él le decía).

T: -¿Quién te lo dijo?-

Marron, realmente no lo sabía, sólo lo sospechaba y le sacó de mentira a verdad.

M: -Bueno, el rumor corre rápido cuando quieres que lo sepan…-

T: -Escucha bien. Necesito que no me hagas más difícil la situación. Esté o no con Pan, quiero el divorcio. Te daré el dinero que tú quieras. Sólo te pido que no lo alargues más. Quiero llevar una buena relación, por Yuri. Pero veo que es imposible…-

M: (Acercándose a él, muy insinuantemente) -Pues, no te lo daré…- Le murmuró al oído.

-Trunks…- Interrumpió alguien, entrando a la habitación.

M: -Mamá…- Dijo nerviosa, alejándose de él.

T: -Sí, 18. ¿Qué sucede?-

18: -Tu mamá acaba de llegar, dijo que vayas para el salón.-

T: -Dile que en seguida iré.-

18: -Tú también ve, Marron.-

M: -Sí…- Culminó yéndose.

Trunks, se terminaba de arreglar la corbata cuando 18 se acercó a él.

18: -¿Cómo van las cosas?-

T: -¿Para qué voy a mentirte? Sólo quiero que Marron firme el papel. Yo no la amo. Lo siento…-

18: -Yo lo sé. He visto mucho la televisión. Me pongo en tu lugar y, sé lo difícil que debe ser. Sin embargo, entiende, Marron es mi hija. Sé que puede ser un poco insoportable a veces, pero, tú también la lastimaste demasiado. Ella realmente te amaba.-

T: -Lo sé. Solamente puedo repetirte que lo lamento.-

18, le brindó una cálida pero tímida sonrisa. Ella, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que Marron no era tan víctima como lo pintaba.

Goten, se encontraba sigilosamente caminando por los pasillos del hotel. Había mucha seguridad. No cualquiera podía pasar a la suite presidencial y, menos con la señorita Brief Bra, futura señora Valenti. El muchacho Son, vio una oportunidad perfecta para entrar y, saboteó al primer hombre que encontró que se dirigía allí.

M: -Mamá, ¿Tú sabes si…- No finalizó de decir porque, su madre, le propinó una enorme bofetada, dejándole su mano marcada.

18: -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Le gritaba a la joven que ahora estaba llorando, sobándose el rostro.

M: -¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!- Gruñía.

18: -¡Porque eres una idiota! En cuanto llegue el lunes, quiero que vayas al juzgado y firmes ¡El maldito divorcio! Con las condiciones que Trunks haya dado. ¡Y te quedaras aquí! ¡Ni se te ocurra irte a los Estados Unidos, porque, ahí sí sabrás lo que es una verdadera golpiza!-

M: -¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú tienes que estar de mi lado! ¡Soy tu hija!-

18: (Tomándola del brazo) -¡Quisiera olvidarlo en estos momentos! ¡Yo no críe a mi hija como una mujerzuela arrastrada que se humilla ante un hombre para que no la deje! ¡Vergüenza me das!- Finalizó empujándola haciendo que cayera al piso. -Y lávate la cara. No vaya a ser que te vean así.- Terminó de decir para luego irse.

Bra, estaba navegando en Facebook con su Smartphone, viendo todas las publicaciones que sus amigos, conocidos y hasta fans ponían. Claro, ella tenía su propia fanpage con fotos y chismes. Gente que la adoraba, niñas que querían ser como ella, hombres que les gustaba, etc. Se había desconcentrado bastante con el celular. Entonces, sintió como unas manos tocaban su cabello, aunque ni siquiera miró de quién se trataba.

B: -Ricky, estaba pensando que me gustaría que…- Se había quedado sin habla, ya que era…- ¿Goten?- Preguntó al verlo por el espejo, estaba vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba su afeminado estilista. No pudo evitar reír un poco al contemplarlo así. -¿Qué haces así vestido? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

G: -Necesitaba venir a verte…- (Sentándose a su lado) -Necesitaba confirmar que realmente tomarás una decisión tan estúpida como la de casarte con alguien a quien no amas…-

B: -¿Cómo sabes que no lo amo? ¿Quién te lo asegura?-

G: -¡Vamos! Además, hay, hay algo que debo decirte…- Contestaba nervioso.

B: -Pues…- (Levantándose para alejarse de él) -¿No puedes esperar a que vuelva de mi viaje? Estoy algo nerviosa, hoy es mi día…-

G: -¡No! No puede esperar. Porque, quizás, luego de que te lo diga cambies de opinión. "Al menos, eso espero."- Pensaba, acercándose a ella.

B: -¡Oye! No te acerques tanto. Me pones nerviosa…-

G: -¿Lo ves? Antes no te ponía nerviosa. Antes, tú no sentías incómoda conmigo, mucho menos tímida. Ahora, te cuesta mirarme a los ojos o estar cerca de mí. Y, tú sabes por qué. Sabes que ya no me ves como amigo…-

B: -Y… Y, ¿Cómo qué puedo verte?-

G: -Como yo te veo a ti...- (Tomándola de las manos y, muy cerca de su rostro). -Lo que vine a decirte es… Que tú y yo… Es que yo… Te amo…- Finalizó con una gran sensación de alivio.

Ambos, se quedaron mirando muy cerca uno del otro. No podían pensar en nada que no fuera ese momento. Ella, se había olvidado por completo de todo. De la boda, de los invitados, de su familia, de que él antes era su mejor amigo, de todo lo que había pasado desde su cumpleaños hasta ahora. Sólo se enfocó en esos sinceros ojos negros que la miraban buscando respuesta.


End file.
